Alone I Stand
by the original esca chick
Summary: COMPLETE! Rating might go up in future chaps. A year after the destiny war Hitomi finds herself all alone. But what happens when a certain someone from her past comes back? very depressing. Htiomi romance with someone. being revised. Alternate ending
1. Chapter 1: Pain Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne so don't sue please  
  
A/N: I've always wanted to write this one coupling. I'm not saying what it is yet. You'll just have to read to find out. Oh and I suggest listening to Pain Inside by Adema for this chappie.  
  
---------------------------  
_Realize that I've lost control, impulses keep flashing through my head  
I'm on the outside  
  
Take up all my life inside, why would I let them make up my mind  
And be mislead  
Go ahead make up your mind  
I have had enough of who they want  
Leave me alone  
  
This pain inside I can't understand  
This hate in life that will not go away (Go away)  
  
Go ahead make up your mind  
I have had enough of who they want  
Leave me alone  
Realize that I've lost control, impulses keep flashing through my head  
I'm on the outside  
  
This pain inside I can't understand  
This hate in life that will not go away (Go away)  
This pain inside I can not live with it  
It feels like no one really understands  
  
It's always killing me (Killing me)  
The problems I face daily  
It's always things that I have always take in vain  
I'm sick of you judging me  
I'm sick of you judging me  
I'm sick of you judging me  
  
This pain inside I can't understand  
This hate in life that will not go away (Go away)  
This pain inside I can not live with it  
It feels like no one really understands  
  
It's always killing me  
The problems I face daily_  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Pain Inside

It had been two long and painful years since Hitomi was swept away to Gaea, a place most people would only dream existed. It was hard to let go but in time she was able to get over her adventures. She needed to focus on the present and not the past.

So much had changed in her life. Little under a year after her adventures on Gaea, Hitomi dropped out of the track team. She still looked somewhat the same as she did. She allowed her sandy blond hair to grow to her chin, framing her face perfectly.

Just over a year ago, her entire life had come crashing down before her. It was the event that would forever change her life.

It was a typical winters eve and Hitomi was alone in her room _"working"_ on her homework. She tapped her pencil on her notebook to the beat of the music coming from her radio as she was _"thinking"_. Her parents and younger brother Mamoru were out visiting relatives since it was getting close to that wonderful time of year. Hitomi would have gone with them but she felt she needed time to herself.

It was almost ten o'clock and still no sign of her family. Hitomi didn't seem worried or concerned. Their aunt always made it impossible to leave. However, it wasn't until the clock reached eleven that Hitomi became worried. Her parents would normally call to tell her if they were staying late.

When the clock struck midnight the phone rang. A deep sinking feeling over came Hitomi. She had a dreadful feeling about that call.

"Hello." Hitomi answered.

"Is this Kanzaki Hitomi?" the masculine voice on the other end asked.

"Y-yes." She replied hesitantly.

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news…"

Her parents and brother were in an accident. Her mother was killed on impact. Her father died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Her brother was still alive but in critical condition. When she hung up the phone, Hitomi rushed out of her home and drove to the hospital.

The doctor spoke to Hitomi alone in his office, away from the hustle and bustle of the hospital. He told her it was highly unlikely that Mamoru would survive the night. Hitomi took a few deep breaths and wiped away her tears. The doctor looked at the young sixteen-year-old girl and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"I'm sorry Miss Kanzaki…" he led her to the room where her brother stayed. His blood stained through the bandage wrapped around his head. Hitomi could barely look at her brother without sobbing. The nurses left the room and let the brother and sister be alone.

"Hi…to…mi…" Mamoru spoke in a soft whisper. "It…it hurts…make it stop…"

"Mamoru…" Hitomi couldn't believe that this was happening. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." She couldn't bear the thought of telling him he wasn't going to live.

"You're lying…I heard them…I know…" a sob escaped Hitomi's lips. She shut her eyes tightly and grasped his bloody hand. "I'll…I'll miss you Hitomi…" she shook her head. She didn't want to believe what he was saying.

"No, you can't die! I won't let you!"

"Hitomi…this is the end…I love you…" Mamoru took his last breath as his sapphire blue eyes slowly shut.

Hitomi shook her head no and fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She had lost everything in one night. Her worst nightmare had come true. She was alone, all alone.

Hitomi sat down by her bedroom window looking up at the sky, searching for Gaea. Many times she had attempted to go back there but to no avail. She could only think of Gaea as her home and wondered why she left in the first place. It seemed to her that it didn't matter if she stayed on Gaea or not, either way she was bound to lose her family.

"Oh Van…please…please save me from this misery…" No mater how many times she said it, he never answered. She began to wonder if perhaps it was all just a dream.

Her emerald green eyes drifted from the starlit sky to her alarm clock that now read two am. She took one last look at the sky before getting up. It was late and she needed her sleep. _May be I'll die in my sleep, end my misery…_

A/N: I was actually crying when I wrote this. It really touched me and hopefully you guys will review. If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail address or e-mail me at If you're e-mailing me, say you're from deviantart. I have this fic posted elsewhere on the net and it just helps me make my contact list easier. 


	2. Chapter 2: By Myself

Thank you Niffer, Kamira, Sailor Centarui, and Rai Dorian for reviewing.

-------------------------------------------------  
_What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I / try to catch them red – handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily façade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
chorus:  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
by myself  
How do you think / I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside  
  
By Myself By Linkin Park_  
-------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: By Myself

The annoying buzz of the alarm clock by the bedside awoke Hitomi from her blissful dreams; pulling her into the harsh world of reality. She slammed the palm of her hand on the clock until the irritating buzzing ceased. Groggily she sat upright and yawned.

Hitomi pushed away her blankets and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She yawned again and stood up. As she departed from her bedroom, Hitomi grabbed her short blue, silk housecoat and put it on. She went through her typical Saturday morning routine. She boiled a cup of tea, ate her bagel and read the newspaper while watching some TV.

At a quarter to nine her had a quick shower. She let the water just wash away all her problems. After her shower, Hitomi changed into a pair of bellbottom jeans and a deep purple, long sleeved shirt. It was a mild spring day but the sudden bursts of wind would send a chill up her spine.

Hitomi went back to the living room and continued to watch the TV. Not too long after she had sat down, the doorbell rang. She took a quick glance aft the clock and wondered how time had passed so quickly. She got up from her seat and opened the door. A small smile crept to her lips as she looked at the two young girls before her.

"Come in you guys. I was wondering when you were gonna get her." Hitomi invited them in and showed them to the living room. "It seems like forever since I last saw you two." The taller of the two was obviously the elder sister. "I can still remember when you were just knee high Masumi."

"Ya, but it looks like I'm finally catching up now." Masumi replied with a grin.

"Shut up and sit down." Hitomi said in a joking manner. "So how old are you now?"

"Well in August I'll be turning fifteen."

"Oh my god! I can still remember when you were just turning five. God how time flies." the girls giggled and turned on the TV. "So, how's school going?"

"I sometimes wish I was still in junior high. The teachers were nicer and didn't give as much homework."

"Ya well that's high school for ya." Hitomi paused and took a stroll down memory lane. She could still remember when she use to baby-sit Masumi and her younger sister, Chikuma. It seemed like only yesterday that they were only nine and three years old. Hitomi missed those carefree days of being a preteen.

After they ate lunch, the three girls decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood looking for Masumi and Chikuma's parents. The sounds of children playing in the streets brought a small smile to Hitomi's lips._ Lucky kids, so lucky…_Hitomi thought to herself.

"Hey mom!" Masumi yelled while waving her hand at her mother and father who was chatting with one of the residents in the area who happened to be an old friend.  
  
"Are you guys done yet? I have to go to the movies remember." Chikuma complained.

"Yes, we're done. I guess we should head back." Replied their father. "Here Hitomi." He handed her two thousand yen.

"You don't have to pay me Wakai-san."

"No, I insist." Hitomi looked at the money, sighed and took it.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I know that you're going through a hard time so spoil yourself with it." Hitomi smile graciously at him and thanked him again for his kindness.

Masumi and the rest of her family left and Hitomi was alone again. She sighed and began to walk back to her place taking the scenic route. She was determined not to think about her family but how could she? Everyone around her had one; no one was alone. _Van…I wish you were here…you know what it's like to be alone; to have no family…_She clenched her hands into fists. _Damn it Van! Why is when I need you the most you're not here!_ A few tears escaped her emerald eyes and slid down her cheeks.

She wiped away her tears and continued to walk at a steady pace. Her eyes drifted from the ground to the sky and back again. She looked to find something to distract her mind, to stop her from thinking of her loss. Then that's when it happened. A sleek red and black convertible came to a screeching halt on the street in front of her. The driver stepped out and walked around to the other side, towards Hitomi.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her head shook no and she took a step backwards. _This can't be real…he can't be here…he just can't be…_

"Well, well, well…what a pleasant surprise Hitomi." Hitomi was lost for words. She could barely think of how to react. "I must say you're quiet the mouse to chase. You should be proud of yourself. You led me on quite mouse chase looking for you."

"W-what…how-?"

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost Hitomi."

"But you're…what did you do to her!?"

"Oh Celena? She's fine. She has her pansy ass brother taking care of her."

"What do you want Dilandau?" Hitomi demanded.

A/N: Ya, I'm stopping there. Why? I want to leave on a cliffhanger because I am evil. Well, hoped you enjoyed and I'm still not going to say who the pairing is. It could be V/H, it could be A/H, it could be F/H and it could be D/H. You'll just have to wait and see. Well, like always, if you want an e-amil when I update, just leave your addy in a review or e-mail it to me at 


	3. Chapter 3: The Trick Is To Keep Breathin...

-------------------------------------------------

_She's not the kind of girl  
Who likes to tell the world  
About the way she feels about herself  
She takes a little time in making up her mind  
She doesn't want to fight against the tide  
  
And lately I'm not the only one  
I say never trust anyone  
  
Always the one who has to drag her down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around  
  
Can't bear to face the truth  
So sick he cannot move  
And when it hurts he takes it out on you  
  
And lately I'm not the only one  
I say never trust anyone  
  
Always the one who has to drag her down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around  
  
The trick is to keep breathing x2  
  
She knows the human heart  
And how to read the stars  
Now everything's about to fall apart  
I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around  
I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around  
  
The trick is to keep breathing x7  
  
By Garbage_  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter3: The trick is to keep breathing

"What do you want Dilandau?" A smirk came to his lips at the question. He leaned onto the hood on the red convertible. "Well? What is it? I don't have all day."

"Sure you do Hitomi."

"Just answer the damn question." Hitomi huffed in annoyance.

"It's simple really. I want my revenge for everything you've done to me. I want you dead." A laugh escaped Hitomi's lips. Dilandau raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"If you want me dead then go ahead, kill me." Dilandau was taken back at her remark. This was all going against his plan. She wasn't supposed to be embracing death but rather fearing it. "Better yet, I'll kill myself for you to save you the trouble."

"W-what?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have some self pitying to do back home." Hitomi turned around promptly and decided to go home taking the short cut.

As Hitomi walked up the steps of her home, a firm hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the door. "Could you please just leave?"

"You're not supposed to be like this." Dilandau spoke in a growl. Hitomi turned around looking not at all pleased.

"You know, you're right. I'm not. I'm supposed to be happy. I'm supposed to be out having fun. But-" she stopped herself. What was the point in telling that psychotic pyromaniac her problems? He wouldn't care in the least bit.

"But what?"

"Never mind, just leave me alone." She unlocked the door and went in, slamming the door shut on Dilandau's face. His eyes narrowed in both anger and curiosity. He wanted to know who had beaten him to making her life a living hell.

Hitomi locked the door behind her and went straight to her room. She shut the door behind her and fell backwards onto her bed. She rubbed her temples and telling herself what just happened was an illusion. There was no way he could be there on Earth, just no way. She shut her eyes and hoped to drift into a peaceful sleep. However, she would once again be deprived of it.

"Okay, you tell me right now why you want to die." Hitomi frowned inwardly and sat up right.

"Don't you have better things to do other than bug me?"

"Answer me or-"

"Or what? Kill me? Alright, go ahead." She was making his blood boil. All the time he had spent on planning his revenge seemed useless now. He could never get his plan to work. He jumped out of the windowsill and left. A new diabolical plan had come to mind. _You just wait Hitomi…you're gonna wish were never alive after I'm done with you…_ a sinister grin came to his lips as he departed from the Kanzaki home.

-------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning and Hitomi was still half asleep sitting in class. The entire weekend she couldn't stop thinking about Dilandau. Was he just an illusion? A figment of her imagination? He couldn't have been, it all seemed too real.

The entire morning she stayed focused on whether or not she was losing her mind. Out of all the people on Gaea, why would he show up? Why not Van or Allen? When lunch had come around, Hitomi shook off the thoughts of her going crazy.

As she entered the cafeteria she found a few of her friends sitting down already. She joined them and listened in as they talked about their exciting weekends. "So Hitomi, what did you do on the weekend?" Hitomi was lost for words. She couldn't tell them about her encounter with Dilandau but he plagued her mind. She had to come up with an answer fast.

"I…I just hung around home, nothing special." She looked around and noticed that one of her friends was missing. "Where's Yukari?" she asked looking around the cafeteria.

One girl looked at her watch and knitted her eyebrows together. "She should be back by now. She's showing this new guy around school." Something within Hitomi's mind told her that she wasn't going to like whom it was that Yukari was showing around. She simply shrugged off the feeling and tried to maintain her composure.

"Hey Hitomi!" a familiar voice yelled over the noise of voices.

"Hey Yukari!" Hitomi replied with a genuine smile.

"Yukari, who was this guy you had to show around?" one of her friends asked.

"Ya, is he hot?" another asked with a wink. Yukari laughed and sat down across from Hitomi at the table.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She paused and looked towards the exit and smiled. "There he is." Her grin grew larger the closer he got.

Hitomi looked over to see what all the fuss was about. Her jaw dropped open and her emerald eyes widened. "Oh dear god…it wasn't a dream…" she muttered under breath. Yukari looked at Hitomi with a confused look plastered over her face.

"You know him?" she asked.

Dilandau approached the table grinning slightly. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you once again Hitomi."

Hitomi rolled her eyes and stood up just as he sat down. "I've lost my appetite."

"Leaving so soon Hitomi? I've just gotten here." Dilandau said with a smirk. Hitomi said nothing and walked away. Yukari watched with great interest. _How does Hitomi know him? And why does she hate him so much?_ Yukari wondered.

-------------------------------------------------

For the next few days Hitomi avoided any contact with Dilandau. If she saw him in the hallway she'd promptly turn around and go the other way. _God, of all people, why must he be here!?_ She wondered time and time again.

However, since she was avoiding Dilandau, she was also avoiding her friends at the same time. Dilandau had befriended her friends and her dear friend Mayumi had fallen completely head over heels for him. In truth, Dilandau could have cared less what Mayumi felt towards him, just as long as she kept the act up he would get closer to achieving his revenge.

Yukari and a few of her other friends sat at the cafeteria table eating their lunch. Dilandau's presence was absent from the group due to an argument he got into with the chemistry teacher. There was no stopping Dilandau once he had the Bunsen burner in his hands.

"Yukari, what's wrong? You seem so out of it." Yukari was removed from her daze like state and looked at her friend blankly.

"Oh…well it's just that I'm trying to figure out why Hitomi is always ignoring Dilandau. It always seems that whenever I mention him she changes the subject instantly."

"Oh…I see…well, you know what. I think Hitomi secretly likes Dilandau." Yukari raised an eyebrow and gestured for her friend to continue. "It's so obvious. She's just afraid of getting into a relationship because she's still upset about the accident. Remember when Amano came back about a few months ago and she just completely ignored him?" Yukari nodded and her friend continued. "Well I remember she use to be all gaga over Amano before he left. Now why on earth would she ignore him and act like he wasn't even alive? The answer is she was afraid of losing him."

In a strange way it was making sense to Yukari. Hitomi had gone through a tough time and had even admitted to her that she was afraid of falling in love. Hitomi was scared that whom ever it was she got close to would be ripped away from her. "You know what Fumi, I think you might be right." A devilish smile came to Yukari's lips as she planned to get Hitomi and Dilandau together. Sure it could be seen as mean or cruel but Yukari knew this would be the only way to cheer up her friend.

A/N: Yay! I updated again! Hehe, I'm on a roll! Hopefully I can keep this up. Well, like always, if you want an e-mail when I update, just leave your addy in a review or e-mail it to me at 


	4. Chapter 4: It Makes No Difference

---------------------------

_You're running fast and missing but cannot help  
convincing.  
The reasons you gave me are all wearing thin.  
It's not meant to hurt you but let me assure,  
It's not what I said but intentions you've read.  
  
So when you hold onto the past then you  
Will break down what little is left.  
There's nothing more you can't ignore,  
And say it makes no difference to me.  
  
Now that you're older life's weighing on your  
shoulders.  
You can't seem to keep things so perfectly straight.  
With most things so basic you might as well face it.  
You can't help but worry it's all just begun  
  
So when you hold onto the past then you,  
Will break down what little is left.  
There's nothing more you can't ignore,  
And say it makes no difference to me.  
  
It makes no difference,  
It makes no difference to me,  
It makes no difference,  
It makes no difference to me  
  
By Sum 41_  
---------------------------

Chapter 4: I Makes No Difference

As Yukari walked down the school hallway looking completely carefree, she spotted one of her victims. She cheerfully skipped up to Dilandau and placed her arm around his shoulders in a friendly way. "Hey Dilly-chan." She spoke her cheerful voice.

Dilandau frowned both inwardly and externally at the 'pet' name Yukari and her friends had given him. "What?" he asked not trying to hide his annoyance.

"I have the solution to your problem." Dilandau stopped walking and raised a silver eyebrow. "Well you know how you need a place to stay while your apartment is getting redone," Dilandau nodded. "Well, you could stay at Hitomi's. She's got plenty of space in her house." Dilandau grinned inwardly. This was the prefect opportunity to get his revenge.

"Great. Thanks Yukari. I'll see you in biology." With said, Dilandau left to let himself work out his plan.

---------------------------

"Hey Hitomi! Can I talk to you in private?" Hitomi looked over her shoulder to see Yukari standing there waiting for an answer.

"Uh sure, what is it?" Yukari led her friend away from the busy hallway to a more secluded part of the school which happened to be in one of the chemistry labs. "Yukari, what is it?" Hitomi asked again fearing it was something serious about her friend.

"Well, you have a lot of room at your house. Doesn't feel lonely there?" Yukari began, trying to figure the best way to tell her friend.

"Yukari, did your parents kick you out?" Hitomi went to embrace her friend but Yukari moved away and shook her head.

"No, but…well… I have this friend and his apartment is getting redone so he needs a place to stay for a while." Hitomi instantly picked up on the 'his' and 'he'.

"He…? Who is it?" Hitomi asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"ummm… Dilandau."

"No." Hitomi said immediately.

"Oh come on! He really needs a place to stay. If I could, I'd let him stay at my place but you know how my parents are when it comes to boys and me being close." Hitomi stubbornly shook her head. It was bad enough she had to see him everyday at school but outside of school was out of the question. "Okay, I don't know what the past about you two is but could you please grow up? You're almost seventeen! Which means one more year until you're an adult!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Yukari… you've only seen the surface of Dilandau. What he's doing now is all an act. The real Dilandau is the complete opposite. The reason he's acting all nice is to get-" she stopped herself from going further. Hitomi knew had she continued on she'd be stuck telling her friend about Gaea and she really wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

Yukari looked intrigued and raised and eyebrow. "To get what?" Hitomi kicked herself mentally for even saying that._ Great, if I tell her revenge she'll want to know what for._ She bit her lower lip and tried to find some excuse. Her eyes wondered around the room until they hit the clock.

"Hey, look at the time. I've gotta get to class. Uh, see ya later." Before Yukari could even spout out a word Hitomi was gone. _Damn it!_

---------------------------

After school Hitomi walked alone to the subway instead of waiting for track practice to be over so she could walk with Yukari. However, what Hitomi didn't know was that Yukari skipped practice so she could get some answers out of her friend. As Hitomi boarded the train she was surprised to see Yukari waiting.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you about your past but Hitomi, please just let him stay at your house. It won't be long either. It'd probably be only for a week." Hitomi sighed in annoyance and sat down.

"Yukari, no. I will not have that prick in my house."

"Fine, be heartless. Haven't you even heard the phrase 'forgive and forget'? Well I think you should just get over about whatever happened."

"Will you stop bugging me if I say yes?" Hitomi asked with a sigh.

"Yep!" Yukari answered cheerfully.  
  
Hitomi slumped backwards and thought long and hard. _What would he try and do if I let him stay at my place?_ She wondered. _I know he won't kill me, fucking bastard… _She looked to her right and saw that Yukari was giving her the puppy dog face.

"Fine…he can stay."

"I promise you Hitomi you won't regret this!"

"So when's he moving in?" Hitomi asked in a monotone voice, obviously showing she wasn't too thrilled about it like Yukari was.

"Well he has to be out by Friday so expect him to be there by the latest Friday." _Oh goody. I get to start off my weekend with the pyromaniac. What more could a girl ask for?_ Hitomi thought to herself sarcastically.

---------------------------

The next few days went by quickly, too quickly for Hitomi. Finally Friday came, the day she dreaded the most. After school Hitomi went straight home like usual. After she had changed out of her black and white school uniform she waited patiently for Dilandau to show up.

Finally after waiting was seemed like hours a knock came from the door. Hitomi took in a deep breath and opened it. There stood Dilandau holding a suitcase and a rather large box. He was no longer in his school uniform either. Instead he wore a white wife-beater and a pair of baggy dark denim jeans.

Hitomi said nothing; she was mesmerized by his physique. Never did she imagine that he would look so good. _Wow…he looks hot…wait! No he doesn't! He can't. Okay, look away and say something._

"Your room is the first door on the right upstairs." She said quickly. Dilandau walked in and grinned. This is going to be fun.

A/N: Oh ya, I am the greatest! Another chapter done! Booya! So hoped you enjoyed and like always, if you want an e-mail when I update, just leave your addy in a review or e-mail it to me at 


	5. Chapter 5: Only Happy When It Rains

loremistress – I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so far and perhaps you may be right about the pairing.

Rai Dorian – wow! Thanx for all the reviews! I kinda wish Dilly-sama would burn down my school too sigh but like that would ever happen. Actually I think it could be possible to put Hitomi with Folkie but I'm just gonna sit here and be quiet. I'm not gonna reveal who it will be with. But in the next chapter or the other one after that you'll know who it won't be with.

---------------------------

_I'm only happy when it rains  
I'm only happy when it's complicated  
And though I know you can't appreciate it  
I'm only happy when it rains  
  
You know I love it when the news is bad  
And why it feels so good to feel so sad  
I'm only happy when it rains  
  
Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me  
Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me  
  
I'm only happy when it rains  
I feel good when things are going wrong  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
I'm only happy when it rains  
  
I only smile in the dark  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
I didn't accidentally tell you that  
I'm only happy when it rains  
  
You'll get the message by the time I'm through  
When I complain about me and you  
I'm only happy when it rains  
  
Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down  
  
You can keep me company  
As long as you don't care  
  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You wanna hear about my new obsession?  
I'm riding high upon a deep depression  
I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
  
I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me).  
  
By Garbage_  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Only Happy When It Rains

It was Saturday morning and Hitomi was just beginning to stir in her sleep. She took in a long deep breath and glanced at her clock. As her emerald eyes became transfixed on the numbers, she bolted upright. It was a quarter to ten. _Oh fuck! Why didn't my alarm go off!?! _

As she tried to get out of bed, her legs got tangled and she tumbled out. When she was able to get back up on her feet, Hitomi quickly got dressed and dashed out of her room and right to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror trying desperately to fix her hair using layers of gel. She had no time to jump in the shower.

After she was finished she ran downstairs and came face to face with Dilandau. That's when it dawned on her. She didn't forget to set her alarm, it was probably him who turned it off. "Dilandau." She said controlling her anger.

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Yes." He answered.

"Did you turn my alarm clock off?"

"Yes. It's Saturday. Most people tend to sleep in." Hitomi clenched her fist into a ball to stop her from loosing control of herself.

"Not when people have to work at ten in the morning." She growled through clenched teeth.

Dilandau looked at the clock and had a sly grin on his face. "Well, if I'm not mistaken I do believe you have one minute to be at work." Hitomi glanced at her watch then back to Dilandau. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly. She had no time for bickering, she was late for work.

---------------------------

"Miss Kanzaki, you're late." The old supervisor said in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hamaguchi. I promise it won't happen again." Hitomi replied keeping her gaze downcast.

"Well since it's your first time being late, I'll let it slide but next time I won't be so lenient." The woman barked in a shaper tone then turned and left. As Hitomi walked away from the old hag, she mumbled to herself about how she vowed to get Dilandau back. Until then Hitomi would have to work at her cash register plotting her revenge while bagging customers' groceries.

---------------------------

When Hitomi was finished working, she drove home in no hurry at all. Unlike usual, she drove at or below the speed limit. What was the rush? The first thing she'd probably see would be Dilandau wearing that smirk on his face.

She pulled in the driveway at about five pm. She sluggishly walked up the steps and unlocked the door. After she took off her shoes, she looked for Dilandau. She had some rules that she had come up with for him to follow. She first checked the kitchen then the living room. Dilandau sat slouched back on the jade sofa watching the TV.

Hitomi walked over the television set and turned the power off. Dilandau sat upright obviously angered. "Why the fuck did you do that?!" he demanded.

"Okay Dilandau, as long as you live under my roof you'll obey my rules. One, you don't go in my room ever. Two, you don't bring anyone here without my permission. Three, you will not veg all afternoon on the weekend while I'm working. You'll do chores." Hitomi had never looked and felt more serious in her life. She was determined not to let him get his way.

Dilandau stood up looking unimpressed. He strode over to Hitomi and looked down on her hoping to intimidate her. "Really? And what will you do if I don't 'obey' your rules?" he asked with a bit of a grin. Hitomi paused and tried to find the words to say but failed. "What? You'll do nothing? Hitomi, I'm stronger than you. I thought you'd realize it but perhaps you need a demonstration." He went to raise his hand but Hitomi stopped him.

"No, I don't need one thanks." Hitomi kicked herself mentally for being weak. She had completely forgot that he did have the upper hand in the situation.

"I thought so. Now, I'll do as I please."

---------------------------

Later that night as Hitomi lay in bed, all her thoughts drifted to her one and only angel. He was the only one who could save her from this nightmare of a life. "Van…" she whispered to herself. She shut her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. A few were soon turning into many. _Van, if you can here me…please…please save me from this…_

---------------------------

As Dilandau walked past Hitomi's room he stopped and listened in. "Van…please take me away…"she spoke in a shaky voice. Dilandau could only laugh. _She actually believes that he'll come here and 'save' her. How pathetic._ He smiled to himself and continued on his way.

---------------------------

As days went by, Hitomi prayed harder and harder that Van would come back. Dilandau finally got sick of her constant crying. He went to her and told her flat out straight that Van wouldn't be coming back. Of course Hitomi didn't believe a word he said. But then again, would anyone believe him if they knew who he really was?

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed and like always, if you want an e-mail when I update, just leave your addy in a review or e-mail it to me at 


	6. Chapter 6: Close Friends

----------------------------

_Today you told me that I'd hate you forever  
I can't believe what's really going on  
Somehow I knew that you felt guilty for something  
But tell me why you do this to me  
Today you told me that I'd hate you forever  
I can't believe that you'd wreck my life  
  
I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside  
It's devastating, losing close friends  
I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't tell it from lies  
I've gone insane, losing close friends  
  
Today I made the worst mistake  
I put my trust into someone I don't know  
And now I know because you've done everything possible to me  
Made me so upset  
And now I know just who to trust because you're laying in bed  
You're thinking 'bout all that fucked up shit  
  
I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside  
It's devastating, losing close friends  
I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't tell it from lies  
(Lies)  
I've gone insane, losing close friends  
  
I'm so weak  
The closeness of your skin  
The smell of this place  
Makes me go insane  
  
I  
  
You make me go insane  
Repeat  
  
I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside  
It's devastating, losing close friends  
I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't tell it from lies  
I've got insane, losing close friends  
  
Losing close friends  
Repeat  
  
Close Friends by Adema _  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Close Friends

Days turned into weeks and soon months. In all her life, Hitomi had never felt so stressed. Having Dilandau around made life seem almost impossible and unbearable. Everywhere he went in the two-story house, he left a mess, which Hitomi knew she'd have to eventually clean up.

It was now June; Dilandau had been staying with Hitomi for two months. For him, time flew by but that wasn't the case for poor Hitomi. Everyday seemed longer than usual. It was torture for her. Night was the time when everything passed by her quickly.

Hitomi sat alone outside in the backyard of her home. She shut her eyes and took in all the scents and sounds around her. For a brief moment she felt free of the tight grasp of life. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw a pair of crimson red ones staring at her.

"What do you want now your _highness_?" Hitomi asked sarcastically. Dilandau forced a smile but it faded quickly.

"Why do you insist on dreaming of that weak king?" Hitomi frowned at his words. _Van is no weakling. If anyone is weak it's you Dilandau…_

"Excuse me but I do believe that Van did kill all of your Dragonslayers and didn't he give you that scar?" Hitomi raised and eyebrow in amusement.

Her words hit him like a blow to his manhood. However, he wouldn't let it affect him or at least show it. "I call it luck. Any ways, I really doubt that he'd come back to you."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Hitomi asked in a sharp tone.

"Well it just happens that he has a new woman in his life and I don't think he'd give her up for you. I know I wouldn't." Hitomi was shocked but remembered that Dilandau was most likely lying. He was just trying to get a rise out of her.

"How can I be sure you're not lying?" Dilandau grinned. She had finally asked the question he was waiting for.

"I'll take you back to Gaea myself and show you." Hitomi sat there looking confused. Now she was wondering it he was really telling the truth. He offered to take her to Gaea. If he were lying he wouldn't have offered.

"Fine, take me." Dilandau walked over to her and held out his hand. Hesitantly Hitomi took it and he helped her up.

"All you have to do is think of Gaea and you'll be there." Hitomi's eyebrows knitted together. It all seemed too easy. "Oh and take this." He tossed to her a small blue stone. Hitomi looked over the stone carefully. It seemed normal enough.

"That's it? Just think of Gaea?" Dilandau nodded and began to walk away. "But that just seems too easy. There has to be something else." Dilandau didn't answer and went inside, leaving Hitomi alone.

_Okay, I might as well try._ She shut her eyes, squeezing the stone tightly in her hand and thought of nothing but Gaea; specifically Fanelia. She only opened her emerald eyes when a familiar feeling tingled through her body. It was the feeling she got when she was first taken away from earth to Gaea. She could see nothing but the bright, blinding light surrounding herself. _I'll prove you wrong Dilandau. Just you wait and see._

She landed with a thud on the hard forest floor. Unlike her last visit, Hitomi landed on her feet. She quickly surveyed the area trying to find a path or road that would hopefully lead her to some sort of civilization. However luck wouldn't be on her side. She cursed under breath but didn't get worked up over it.

_I guess I'll try and dowse but it's been so long since I last had to do it. _Hitomi drew in a deep breath and relaxed herself while shutting her eyes. She thought of Fanelia and with her mind, she looked for a way there. Her eyes shot open when she could see that she wasn't too far from a road that led to her desired destination.

It didn't take long for Hitomi to find the road and to get pass the city walls. Everything looked much like it had two years ago. However there was still construction going on but the magnificent city was looking just as beautiful as before. The sight of the people hurrying about and looking cheerful took Hitomi's breath away.

As she ventured through the streets she noticed that everyone was putting up decorations around their homes, shops and streetlamps. Fanelian flags were hung from balconies and windows along with another flag. It looked familiar but Hitomi couldn't place the name of the country.

She soon found herself as curious as a kitten. She needed to know what was going on. Instead of asking a commoner on the streets, she snuck pass the castle guards and found herself in what seemed to be a garden or courtyard. At the sound of voices coming near, Hitomi hid behind a rather large tree.

"Oh Van, I'm so excited about this afternoon." An unfamiliar feminine voice spoke cheerfully. Van stood face to face with the fair skinned blonde beauty. He clasped his hand with hers and brought her fingers to his lips.

"Nor can I Louise." He spoke in a gentle tone.

_What could they mean?_ Hitomi wondered as she watched the scene. The back of her mind told her to run away but she had to see what was to happen.

"It's only a few more hours till we become husband and wife." Hitomi could feel the blood drain from her face. Had she heard her right? Was she getting married to Van? No, it couldn't be. It just didn't seem logical to Hitomi. Van was only seventeen. How could he even consider marriage at such a young age?

As Hitomi looked at them more closely she notice a red jewel on the woman's neck. Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. Around Louise's neck was _her_ pendent. The pendent she had given Van to remember her by. Never had she felt more betrayed.

"I know love." Van said just before he bent his head down and stole a kiss from the woman's tender lips. Hitomi leaned her back against the tree and on the verge of bursting into tears. Van was the only thing that was keeping her together. All her dreams and hopes that they'd be together were all washing away.

When she heard them leave, Hitomi made a run for it. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. _I'm so stupid, just so stupid! I should have known better! Of course he's getting married. He's king and his country needs an heir right? Oh god, what was I thinking? Like he'd actually wait around for me…_ tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the city.

She came to a halt when she reached the forest. She wiped away the tears and took one last look at the city. It would be her last time seeing it. She whispered a goodbye and waited for the pillar of light envelop her, taking her away from that place forever.

When she felt her feet touch the ground, Hitomi fell to her knees. Sobs escaping her lips as she thought back to when she saw Van and Louise in their tight embrace. _How could I have been such a fool? _

----------------------------

Dilandau leaned against the doorframe watching Hitomi. A victorious smile crept to his lips. _That'll teach her not to ever mess with me…_ "Back so soon?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hitomi wiped away her tears and stood up. "Just go away." She spoke in a soft whisper.

"What was that? You have to speak up dear Hitomi." She cringed at the sound of his voice coming closer. "What did I tell you? Van doesn't care about you anymore." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hitomi glared at his pale hand and pushed it away. She looked him in the eyes as if she could murder him right then and there. However, Hitomi kept her composure and just walked away.

A/N: Yes, I know, I am one mean bitch. But hey, I had to write it for the fic to work. You guys all probably have an idea who the coupling is with by now. So I hoped you enjoyed and like always, if you want an e-mail when I update, just leave your addy in a review or e-mail it to me at 


	7. Chapter 7: Tourniquet

Thank you Niffer, Blue Demon and Rai for reviewing. And there could be an appearance by Folkie-sama and perhaps the d-slayers in future chaps Rai, and there's still a chance of a F/H fic

----------------------------

_i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide  
  
Tourniquet by Evanescence_  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Tourniquet

Hitomi refused to go to school the following Monday. For Hitomi her life was over. Everything she had believed was nothing but a fairy tale that was never meant to come true. She had never felt so low in her entire life. Dilandau, however, couldn't have been in a better mood. Hitomi's depressive mood made him happy.

When Yukari questioned Dilandau on her friend's absence from school he simply shrugged. Of course this got under Yukari's skin but she would find out sooner or later. All she had to do was phone Hitomi after school. Unfortunately for her, Hitomi had unhooked the phone.

A week had passed since her visit to Gaea and still she couldn't get over Van. Everything she looked at reminded her of him. The colour red reminded her of Van's ever so famous red tunic. Seeing birds fly freely in the sky made her think of when Van flew down and saved her from certain death. _I can never go back there_. She sighed and put away another plate from the dishwasher.

She continued to reminisce about Van as she put more dishes away. It pained her so much but try as she might, she couldn't think of anything else. Tears slowly filled her emerald like eyes, threatening to spill down her soft, gentle cheeks. She picked up a knife and went to put it in its drawer but hesitated. _I could end it all now…no one's around. No one would find me and even when they did, I'd be dead._

She looked at the blade with fascination. She felt completely mesmerized by it in everyway. Her grip on the handle tightened. She wanted to die but why was doing so, so hard? She took the knife and held it against her wrist. She kept it there and tried to find the strength and courage to apply the pressure needed to tear her delicate skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice echoed from the other side of the kitchen. Startled, Hitomi dropped the knife. Her breath was caught in her throat. _What's he doing home so early?!?_ "Were you trying to kill yourself?" Dilandau asked bluntly.

"Uh…ummm…"

"You were weren't you?" Hitomi looked away and shook her head. "You're such a horrible liar dear Hitomi." Hitomi didn't say anything and bent down to pick up the fallen knife. As she bent down, Dilandau drew near to her. "If I ever catch you doing that again, you'll wish you were dead." Dilandau spat as Hitomi stood up and went to put the knife away.

When Dilandau was out of sight, Hitomi made a quick run for her bedroom. Only there did she feel truly safe from that monster. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, slowly sliding down to the ground. Bottled up emotions exploded out of her in sobs. She thought back to when she witnessed her own brother's death and to when she was betrayed by Van. She couldn't control her thoughts or emotions.

"Mom…Dad…Mamoru…Van…" she spoke in a whisper between her sobs. They were among the five most important people in her life; now they were all gone.

----------------------------

Another week had passed and Hitomi still didn't return to school. This only worried Yukari more. She begged for answer from Dilandau but he insisted that he not meddle with Hitomi's friends. He did however suggest for Yukari to visit Hitomi. He knew that would be the last thing Hitomi wanted.

When Yukari did visit, Hitomi turned her away saying she wasn't feeling "well" enough and made up an excuse that whatever she "had" could be contagious. Yukari didn't question her friend. Although she knew Hitomi was lying, she knew that it was obvious her friend needed her privacy and she didn't want to take that away from her friend.

----------------------------

It was Monday morning and Hitomi awoke to the soft music coming from her alarm clock. Sluggishly she sat upright and turned off the music. She looked at the time on the clock and yawned. She hadn't woken up at 6 am in such a long time. It took a few minutes but she eventually made it out of bed.

Hitomi didn't bother to change, instead she went straight to the washroom. A cold chill ran up her spine as she stepped onto the cold tile floor. She shut and locked the door behind her. Hitomi then looked at herself in the mirror. A faint smile could be seen on her face. _Finally I'll be free…_

Her eyes moved from the reflection of herself to her razor. Confidently she picked it up and proceeded to remove one of the small blades. When it was removed, Hitomi placed the razor back on the bathroom counter. She held the blade delicately in her right hand and looked down at her left wrist.

_You can do this Hitomi_, she told herself. She bit her lip, she wanted to do this but would it hurt? Pain was the only thing stopping her. She took a few deep breaths and found every ounce of courage in her. Her eyes snapped shut as she slit her wrist with the sharp blade. Quickly Hitomi put the razor in the other hand and slit her other wrist.

When her eyes opened, all she could see was the blood flowing heavily from her fresh wounds. The sight and smell of the blood made her feel nauseous. Everything around her began to spin. She fell to her knees and watched the blood pool around her body. That's when it happened; everything began to become a blur and soon faded into nothingness. Hitomi had loss consciousness and was one step closer to her wish.

----------------------------

A/N: Does Hitomi die? Maybe, maybe not. So I hoped you enjoyed and like always, if you want an e-mail when I update, just leave your addy in a review or e-mail it to me at 


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

A/N: WOW! 7 reviews for chapter 7! That's a bit weird….. Well thanx RINA, Asellus Night, Niffer, SabineballZ, Blue Demon, Rai Dorain and Amariie (thanx for the flower idea. It really helped me with this chap) for reviewing!

----------------------------

_Let me breathe  
Let me breathe  
  
I can't even think right now  
Something's got me feeling guilty  
Hurt you slowly but so surely  
I don't know why, love you so much  
I can't feel because I'm lost  
Not too much mad as no more  
Is it you, is it me, is it us or is it trust?  
Or is it trust?  
  
Pushing into what I want  
Because I am so goddamn selfish  
Left you hanging, stopped relating  
I don't know why, love you so much  
I can't feel because I'm lost  
Not too much mad as no more  
Is it you, is it me, is it us or is it trust?  
  
I'm so alone, empty and lost, it's easier to let you go  
Time will erode the shame and the fault, it's easier to let you go  
  
(Is it you, is it me)  
It's easier to let you go  
(Let me breathe)  
  
Let me breathe  
  
I can't feel because I'm lost  
Not too much mad as no more  
Is it you, is it me, is it us or is it trust?  
Or is it trust?  
Repeat  
  
I'm so alone, empty and lost, it's easier to let you go  
Time will erode the shame and the fault, it's easier to let you go  
Repeat  
  
Is it you, is it me  
Repeat  
  
It's easier to let you go  
  
Breathe  
Repeat  
  
Let me breathe  
  
Breathe  
Repeat_

_  
Trust by Adema_  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Needles

Hitomi's emerald eyes fluttered open only to see bright lights everywhere. _Am I dead?_ She asked herself. She blinked her eyes a few more times until everything was no longer blurred. She could see that she was in some sort of a room and she laid in an extremely uncomfortable bed. Her eyes searched the room in wonder.

Her surroundings seemed familiar, as if she had seen them somewhere before. That's when it hit her. She wasn't dead. She was in the hospital. Tears welled up in her eyes. _Everything was perfect!_ She had locked the door so no one could get her. What happened to ruin it all?

"Well it's good to see you're awake." A nurse spoke as she went to open the blinds. She looked to Hitomi and felt pity for the young teen. "Oh sweetie, there's no need for tears."

"Yes there is." Hitomi hissed under her breath. She made a vow to herself to personally kill who ever found her.

"The doctor should be by later." The nurse informed and went to leave.

"Wait. How…who brought me here?"

"Oh some boy called and we sent an ambulance." _A boy?_ Hitomi sat in wonder. _Who could have-_ her eyes widened in shock as she realized who it was. _Dilandau…but how did he find me? The door was locked…_

----------------------------

Yukari paced to and fro in the hospital lobby, impatiently waiting for the doctor or a nurse to inform her of her friend's condition. Her hands were clasped together tightly. She had been there since six thirty in the morning and it was now almost two in the afternoon.

"Miss Uchida?" the nurse asked as her dark brown eyes searched the lobby for the mahogany haired teen.

Yukari stopped her pacing and ran up to the nurse. "Yes?"

"She is now awake. You can go and see her if you wish." Yukari dashed passed the nurse and ran to Hitomi's room.

"Hitomi!" she shouted as she burst through the door.

"Yukari? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm your friend." Yukari walked over to Hitomi and leaned on the steal rail of the bed. There was a long and awkward silence that was filling the air. Hitomi fidgeted in the bed trying to get comfortable. "Hitomi…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to umm…?" Yukari paused and gestured towards Hitomi's bandaged wrists. Hitomi looked away from her friend and gazed out the window. She had wished this conversation never happened.

"Well…it's just, well…things haven't been going right and I just wanted out of life…so I did this." Hitomi tried to explain without having to get onto the topic of Gaea and how she felt betrayed by Van. "So…how'd you find out I was here?"

"Oh well Dilandau called me. He sounded really worried or panicky. He said something about you, blood and the bathroom. I told him to call the hospital and that I'd meet him there." Hitomi's eyes looked at her friend in shock.

"Dilandau was panicking?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. Why you ask?" Hitomi shook her head and looked back down to her wrists. _He was panicking? It just doesn't seem like him to panic. I know he doesn't want me dead because that would be nice, but…_ Hitomi became lost in her thoughts and Yukari quickly took note of that. She said a quick good-bye and left, leaving her friend to her thoughts.

Hitomi laid back and tried to relax in the extremely uncomfortable bed. So many things were going through her mind. She could understand why Dilandau _"saved"_ her but did he really get all panicked like Yukari had said? As sleep drifted over her, she fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------

Hitomi stood in her bathroom alone, or so she thought. As she looked towards the door way she saw herself cutting her wrists. Hitomi got a feeling of déjà vu as she watched the thick blood drip down her arms. Hitomi watched carefully as she saw herself fall to her hands and knees then collapsing onto the tile floor.

Within seconds of her collapse came a knock from the door. Whom ever it was tried to open the door but was unsuccessful; the door was locked. They then pounded on the door, desperate to get in. Then suddenly without any warning, the person of the other side of the door broke it down by running shoulder first into it.

Not surprisingly it was Dilandau. However, it was the look on his face that surprised Hitomi the most. He looked at the fallen girl with wide eyes. He stood there almost paralyzed by his own confusion or perhaps fear. He knelt down beside her and felt for a pulse on her neck. He then quickly jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

Hitomi followed Dilandau to the kitchen downstairs. He picked up the phone and dialed Yukari's number with shaky fingers. His voice was quaked and his bloodied hands seemed to tremble. Dilandau then hung up the phone and dialed the hospital, following Yukari's direct orders.

----------------------------

Hitomi awoke with a jolt. Her mind quickly went over her dream, trying to decide if it was just her sub-conscience making it up or whether it was a vision. _It can't be a vision. I haven't had one since I was on Gaea…_ The thought of having a vision sent a shiver down her spine.

A knock came from the door. Hitomi only guessed it was probably Yukari checking up on her. "Come in." she answered and set the bed so she could sit up right.

The door opened slowly and to Hitomi's surprise it wasn't her friend but someone else that she wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry with. There Dilandau stood, looking emotionless as usual. He was dressed in his school uniform, minus the cream coloured jacket. He had his left hand in his pant's pocket and the other held a bouquet of flowers.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow and pinched her arm. Was she still dreaming? Dilandau confidently walked towards Hitomi and held out the flowers towards her. "Yukari told me to give these to you." He stated quickly, hoping to wipe her mind of thinking he'd gone soft.

Hitomi accepted the flowers and for some odd reason felt upset that he wasn't giving them to her on his _own_ free will. "Thanks." Hitomi spoke in a silent whisper. Her eyes slowly drifted from the beautiful assortment of flowers to Dilandau. As she looked at him she felt both happy and angry. She wanted to tear him to pieces for saving her but she also wanted to thank him. "Dilandau…why…why did you save me?"

"Because…" he paused and searched for the right words to say. He wanted to say _"Just to piss you off."_ But he also wanted to say, _"I just wanted to."_

"Because…?" Hitomi repeated.

"Because how am I suppose to torture you when you're dead?" it was like a kick to her stomach to hear him utter those words. But then again she had to remind herself that it was Dilandau she was talking to.

"Yukari said you were panicked when you found me." Dilandau looked at her with wide eyes.

"Me? Panicked? Ha! I never panic." Hitomi could sense the nervousness in his voice which told her he did panic. _Then perhaps my dream was true._

"You're lying." Hitomi said with a slight grin on her face. Dilandau looked at her with a stiff upper lip and held his head up proudly.

"You accuse me of lying?" Hitomi nodded and her smile grew. "Well you're very wrong and once you're out of this place you'll wish you had died." With that said, Dilandau stormed out of the room. _You're such a bad liar Dilandau…_ Hitomi thought with a full grin on her face.

----------------------------

A/N: Well hoped you enjoyed. I'm sorry I didn't post this chap sooner but I was really busy that last few days. So like always, if you want an e-mail when I update, just leave your addy in a review or e-mail it to me at 


	9. Chapter 9: Take This Slow

A/N: Thank you Niffer, SabineballZ, Wandering Soul, Blue Demon, Rai Dorian and Faraday for all reviewing. I'm glad you're all enjoying the fic so far.

----------------------------

_Last night I had a dream  
It wasn't about anything  
But it made me smile  
It made me scream  
  
We should take this slow  
'Cause I can't let go  
When it feels so good  
To feel this low  
  
I stumble and she sees all  
Waiting for me to fall  
Obsessing over her  
But it's nothing personal  
  
We should take this slow  
'Cause I can't let go  
When it feels so good  
To feel this low  
We'll take our time  
Tell each other's lies  
In a world so much brighter  
If Paul were still alive  
  
Take this slow  
Till I lose control  
And I'm falling down  
  
Last night I had a dream  
It wasn't about anything  
I made you smile  
I made you scream  
  
Paul McCartney by SR-71  
_----------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Take This Slow

Hitomi was finally released form the hospital after a week. The only reason she was kept there so long was for her therapy sessions with the hospital's shrink. It was mandatory for every suicide patient to see the shrink. The hospital administration wanted to make sure they, the patients, didn't attempt suicide again.

When Hitomi arrived home, via Yukari driving, it felt odd for her. It just felt odd to be back in her home. Yukari helped her friend settle back in and took on a mother like role until Hitomi forced her to leave. Yukari didn't seem offended that her friend was kicking her out; it only seemed natural. She'd admit she was beginning to seem like a pest almost.

As she made her way down the driveway to her bright red Volkswagen convertible she saw Dilandau heading towards the two-story home. "Dilandau…" She said catching his attention. "Keep an eye on her okay. I don't want to loose her. She's been my best friend since…"she stopped and tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

Dilandau rested his hand gently on Yukari's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her for you." Yukari wiped away her tears and hugged Dilandau tightly. He stood there feeling awkward and completely unsure of how to react to Yukari's sudden action.

Dilandau went inside and headed up stairs rather than downstairs to the den like usual. He would keep his word for Yukari. He maybe a sadistic pyromaniac, but he always kept his word.

He walked down the hallway at a slow pace. He knocked softly on the slightly open door to Hitomi's room. There was no answer so Dilandau let himself in. "Yukari, I'm fine… really I am. You can leave now."

"Wrong person." Dilandau said catching Hitomi completely off guard and by surprise.

Hitomi turned over and glared at him. There were so many things she wanted to do to him such as strangle or rip put ever hair on his proud head. "You've won Dilandau. Aren't you happy!? I'm miserable, more than before. Shouldn't that make you happy?" Hitomi spat at him before turning back over onto to her other side so she was facing the wall.

Dilandau looked at her unimpressed. His crimson red eyes narrowed slightly as he walked over to the bedside and sat down. "You know most people would be happy if someone saved their life."

"Ya that'd be true if they weren't trying to kill themselves… now could just leave me alone. You've ruined my life…" Dilandau suppressed the urge to hit her and torture her mindlessly. _Why did I ever befriend that bitch Yukari?_ He sighed and left.

Dilandau went to his room. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, not bothering to turn on any lights. He sat down and then laid on his back. All he could think about was Hitomi and how he truly felt when he first encountered her at that pansy-ass knight's fortress.  
  
----------------------------

Dilandau stood proudly in front of his loyal Dragonslayers. His blood red eyes surveyed the room. He chuckled inwardly at the sad excuse for soldiers around him. His eyes then moved back to the blondie, pansy ass knight before him. "I request that you supply weapons, food, and water. We're engaged in urgent military maneuvers." He demanded.

"I'll do the best I can." Allen replied while taking a quick glance to his left.

"By the way, Sir Allen…You haven't seen a strange Guymelef in the area have you?" Dilandau asked suspecting the knight was hiding something from him such as a _'strange Guymelef._'

"No, not that I know of. It wouldn't have anything to do with the maneuvers that require a floating fortress, would they?" just by the sound of the pansy knight's voice Dilandau could tell he had seen he Guymelef he was looking for.

"Possibly." Dilandau replied bluntly.

"Would it have anything to do with Fanelia to the West being attacked?" Dilandau's head perked up at the question. It provoked so many possible answers.

"That run-down little country?" Dilandau asked and stroked his right cheek with his index finger. "Maybe its leaders were eaten by the dragons that wonder that valley." Dilandau looked back at Allen with a cunning smirk. "It's such a fitting end for such a backwater country, don't you think? At any rate, it was a country of cowards led by a king who's gone into hiding. Who cares what happened to them…"Dilandau chuckled to himself but was stopped by a voice from the crowd of soldiers.

"Not showing yourself during battle is cowardly, wouldn't you say?" Dilandau looked towards the voice. It was a boy, a bit on the scrawny side. Dilandau narrowed his eyes at the boy for his rude interruption. He walked over to him to teach the bastard a lesson. However, as Dilandau drew near to him a girl behind the raven-haired boy caught his attention.

When he came face to face with the scrawny boy, Dilandau pushed him aside and walked up to the girl clad in strange black and cream coloured clothing. Not only was her clothing bizarre, so was her hair; it seemed unusually short for a woman. But the one thing that stood out in this strange girl was her piercing emerald green eyes.

"I've never seen clothes like yours before. Where are you from, girl?" He asked still up holding his pride. It would be a sin if he ever let down his guard.

"She's my new lover." Allen stated in a matter of fact way as he walked over and behind the girl. "I found her in the East." Allen placed both his gloved hands on the girl's slender shoulders. "Her name's Hitomi." What Allen did next was not surprising. He bent his head down and planted a gentle kiss of her smooth cheek. "As I said, Lord Dilandau."

Dilandau looked in disgust at Allen and turned away immediately, cursing the womanizing knight to hell. However Dilandau kept his cool and looked over his shoulder. "You live up to your reputation, Allen Schezar." Dilandau spat and began to walk back to his loyal Dragonslayers. "I hope you put the same effort into our provisions."  
  
----------------------------

_If that pansy ass knight hadn't pulled that little stunt that bitch would have been mine._ Dilandau thought to himself while clenching his fist into a ball. It was true; Dilandau had never felt for a woman like he did for Hitomi. He only threatened to kill Hitomi so that she would do what he wanted in order to spare her life. But perhaps with the way things were, it would work out for the better. Now if he could only get up the courage to tell her how he really felt when he first met her on Gaea and how hurt he was when he found her practically dead.

----------------------------

A/N: awwwww………now wasn't that a sweet little chap? Hey, there needed to be a bit a fluff thrown in somewhere. So like always, if you want an e-mail when I update, just leave your addy in a review or e-mail it to me at 


	10. Chapter 10: Something I Can Never Have

A/N: WOW! 65 reviews! And I'm really surprised at how many people reviewed from my last update! So thanx to the following: Princess Neptune, hitomi21, Rai Dorian, Blue Demon, Niffer, Neko-Metallium, Shunu No Miko, SabineballZ, Haze, and Snarfburgalar.

Rai Dorian-The reason it said chapter doesn't exist is probably b/c when I first post chap 9 I screwed up so I have to remove it and repost it. Sorry about that

Neko-Metallium, Shunu No Miko, and Haze- I'm glad you guys are all enjoying the fic so far.

Snarfburgalar- yes I have sorta dealt with the death of a family member recently. My cat died in September and he was like my baby. I know what you mean though about folkie-sama; I really pity him. About the going to Gaea thing- you'll all have to wait and see if it's real or not (ie, a vision like you said) I'm not revealing that secret until later. Hehehe. The reason you may be getting a negative reaction about me hating Allen is b/c I'm in a hate Allen phase right now. At times I'll like him but right now I just grrrr……I wanna rip the womanizer to shreds!

Oh, and I hope you Snarfburgalar, and everyone else, is happy with the little surprise in the chap. This chapter is just a bit of a teaser. I plan on adding more soon. But I got the inspiration for this chap from Snarfburgalar's review. So enjoy!

----------------------------

_i still recall the taste of your tears  
echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears  
my favorite dreams of you still wash ashores  
craping through my head 'till i don't want to sleep anymore_

you make this all go away  
you make this all go away  
i'm down to just one thing  
and i'm starting to scare myself  
you make this all go away  
you make this all go away  
i just want something  
i just want something i can never have

you always were the one to show me how  
back then i couldn't do the things that i can do now  
this thing is slowly taking me apart  
grey would be the color if i had a heart  
come on tell me

you make this all go away  
you make this all go away  
i'm down to just one thing  
and i'm starting to scare myself  
you make this all go away  
you make this all go away  
i just want something  
i just want something i can never have

in this place it seems like such a shame  
though it all looks different now,  
i know it's still the same  
everywhere i look you're all i see  
just a fading fucking reminder of who i used to be  
come on tell me

you make this all go away  
you make this all go away  
i'm down to just one thing  
and i'm starting to scare myself  
you make this all go away  
you make it all go away  
i just want something  
i just want something i can never have  
i just want something i can never have

Something I Can Never Have by Nine Inch Nails  
----------------------------

Chapter 10: Something I Can Never Have

When Dilandau awoke the following morning, he felt completely energized; something he hadn't felt in a long time. Before he headed downstairs he peeked his head into Hitomi's room. He had to make sure she didn't attempt suicide again. A feeling relief washed over him as he saw Hitomi sleep peacefully in bed.

As he sat and drank his black coffee, Dilandau became lost in his thoughts. What would have happened between him and Hitomi if the pansy ass knight hadn't intervened? What would have happened if Allen hadn't claimed her as his _'lover'_? Would Hitomi be _his_ now? Or would she have stayed with the Dragon? Dilandau shook his head. All the unanswered questions ran through his mind, begging for answers that he didn't have.

As his crimson red eyes moved from the wooden table he caught notice of the time. It was almost eleven and Hitomi hadn't left her room yet. Dilandau debated with himself whether to go up stairs to check on her or not. He rose from his seat and began towards the stairs but stopped. He didn't want to seem like he was intruding on her privacy. Although he was tempted, Dilandau knew she would need some space.

The following Monday morning, Dilandau was able to rip Hitomi from her bedroom and force her to school. She had missed enough days, which really got on Dilandau's nerves. While she sat at home sulking all day long, Dilandau had to sit through most of his classes listening to Yukari or her other friends babble on and on.

Hitomi of course wasn't to thrilled when at seven in the morning Dilandau had marched into her room, pulled away her blankets and dragged her by her arms out of bed. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes while sitting on the wooden floor, Dilandau threw at Hitomi her school uniform. When she heard the door shut, Hitomi crawled back to her bed and slid in under her blackets. "You better not be going back to bed Kanzaki!" Dilandau yelled from the other side of the door.

Hitomi sighed in defeat. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, Dilandau would always get his way. "Fucking egotistical bastard…" Hitomi muttered under her breath as she sat up. Her eyes drifted from her lap to the pile of clothes on the floor then to her alarm clock. It would be another half hour or so before she'd be dragged to her hellhole school.

There was nothing but silence in the air between Dilandau and Hitomi in the red and black convertible. The only sounds in the air were the music coming from the radio and their own breathing. Hitomi stared out the tinted window wishing the day would just end. Dilandau, on the other hand thought otherwise. He knew that today was going to be different and exciting.

Dilandau and Yukari stood at their chemistry labs both bored out of their minds. They, along with everyone else, waited patiently for their teacher to return with their in-class assignments. When ten minutes had passed, Dilandau got impatient and wasn't afraid to show it. Her tapped his fingertips on the lab-top to the tune of whatever music was going through his mind.

"Where did Fujiwara-san go anyway?" Dilandau asked Yukari who stood leaning against their lab station.

"He said he had to make copies of the assignment then speak to the vp at the main office." Dilandau sighed loudly and looked at the clock. Their teacher had been gone for well over fifteen minutes.

As Dilandau's crimson eyes strayed away from the clock, they caught sight of his new best friend, the Bunsen burner. A spark of life came to his eyes as he looked at the burner. It stood there, begging to be put to use. Dilandau looked over his shoulder and asked Yukari when she thought Fujiwara-san would return.

"Probably not by the end of class." She replied with a hint of sarcasm. Dilandau's eyes completely lit up and grin tugged at his lips. _Perfect!_ He thought while bringing his attention back to the Bunsen burner, which was already set up and ready to be lit.

He grabbed the flint-stone sparker in his right hand and turned on the gas with his left. He turned the gas valve on slowly and brought the sparker to an angle above the burner. As he sparked the sparker, a flame burst out from the burner. Dilandau made a quick look over his shoulder to check on Yukari. She was having a conversation with some other classmates on the other side of the room.

Dilandau adjusted the flame and watched in delight as it grew larger and larger before his eyes. _Oh the memories we have…burning down villages and Fanelia…those were the days…_Dilandau was grinning cheerfully. _Hey…why don't I make NEW memories!!_ A diabolical grin came to his face.

Dilandau grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook and lit it on fire. He placed it on the lab-top and grabbed another piece and lit it on fire. By now, all the students had brought their attention to their pyromaniac classmate. No one really said anything and chose to just watch. Others whispered and wondered if Dilandau would succeed in burning down the school this time.

Dilandau didn't even notice anyone watching him. He could barely even hear the sounds of their loud whispers. His red eyes stayed transfixed on the flame and the ashes of the papers before him. But Dilandau wasn't absentminded as some may have guessed. He was thinking; thinking of a way to set their classroom in flames.

Then it hit him when he looked at the rubber gas tube attached to the burner. He and Yukari had gotten the long tube this time. It could easily stretch over to the curtains on the window. Dilandau's grin only grew bigger.

Five minutes later the entire student body and the school staff was evacuated from the school. Thick black clouds of smoke billowed out of the science wing windows on the main floor of the school. When the flashy red fire trucks arrived, most of the females of the student body watched the firefighters in awe as they ran into the school with the long fire hose.

Yukari stood beside Dilandau with her arms folded across her chest. Dilandau took quick notice of the disappointed look on her face. "What? What'd I do wrong?"

"Oh Dilandau…you just could control yourself could you? You just had to try and burn the school down again."

"Well at least we get half the day off school though." Dilandau stated trying to be optimistic.

"You know, if I were you, I'd be high tailing my ass out of here before the authorities show up."

"You know, you're absolutely right Yukari. Wanna come for a ride?" Yukari looked at Dilandau and thought really hard about what to do. _If he's crazy with fire then I don't know if I want to be in the same car as him, especially if he's the one driving…_ "Well? I'm waiting…"

"Alright, alright. But I'll only go if Hitomi does."

"Sure, no problem. You get Hitomi and meet my at my car." Yukari nodded and left.

----------------------------

"Hitomi!" Yukari shouted as she ran up to her friend.

"Hey Yukari!" Hitomi replied and waved. "Do you know what happened?"

"Ya, Dilandau torched the classroom." Hitomi didn't seem surprised. She knew it was only a matter of time until Dilandau did try to burn down the school. "So ya, we're getting our asses out of here before the cops show. Wanna come?"

"Uhhhh……do I have to? Can't I just stay here?" Yukari sighed and put her arm around Hitomi's shoulder.

"Hitomi, school's been cancelled for the afternoon. You can hang around here and be bored out of your mind or you can come with me and have fun. So which will it be?" Hitomi looked at Yukari and knew that she wouldn't stop bugging her until she said yes.

"Are you two coming or not?!" Dilandau shouted out the window of his convertible as he pulled up to the two girls.

"Ya!" Yukari shouted back and turned back to Hitomi with a pleading look on her face. "Come on. At least do it for me!" Hitomi sighed and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11: Feel

----------------------------

_Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given _

I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand

I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste

I don't want to die  
But I ain't keen on living either  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her  
I scare myself to death  
That's why I keep on running  
Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming

I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste  
And I need to feel real love  
And a life ever after  
I cannot give it up

I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
I got too much love  
Running through my veins  
To go to waste

I just wanna feel real love  
In a life ever after  
There's a hole in my soul  
You can see it in my face  
It's a real big place

Come and hold my hand  
I want to contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given

Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand

Feel by Robbie Williams  
----------------------------

Chapter 11: Feel

Hitomi followed Yukari to the red and black convertible. "How do I let you talk me into these things?" Hitomi asked Yukari in a low whisper.

"Aw come on Hitomi, this'll be fun. I promise okay." Yukari whispered back not bothering to hide her excitement.

When they reached the convertible Yukari opened the passenger's door and gestured for Hitomi to take a seat. When Hitomi was seated Yukari slammed the door shut, startling Hitomi. "You know, I just remembered something. Me and Yoko were supposed to go out for lunch together. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to bail." Hitomi shot a pleading look at her friend as if to shout, "Don't leave alone with him!"

"Yukari…" Hitomi growled through clenched teeth.

"Well have fun you two!" Yukari shouted as she walked away.

Hitomi sighed and wondered what she had done to deserve this. "So where we going?" Hitomi asked unenthusiastically.

"I dunno but I need to check something first." Dilandau replied. "If I were you, I'd put on that seat belt." Hitomi rolled her eyes and strapped on the belt.

They sped out of the school parking lot and down the road. Hitomi watched carelessly as the buildings passed by. Her mind floated from topic to topic. _Should I say something? Or wait for him to start up a conversation? Should I even talk to him? God, why does everything have to be so complicated when it comes to Dilandau?_

Time seemed to go by quickly. They had been driving for almost twenty minutes. The surroundings seemed so alien to Hitomi. _Where are we?_ She sat up right and looked at Dilandau who looked relatively calm. "Dilandau, where are we going?"

"I have to see someone."

"Who?"

Dilandau flashed a glare at her. "What's it matter to you?"

"Nothing…"

They pulled up to what looked to be an abandoned old factory. All the windows were boarded shut. Dead vines clung to the old building. Dilandau opened his door and went to get out. "You're coming in."

"Why do I? Can't I just wait here?" Dilandau laughed to himself at her reply.

"I really don't think you would want to. Just trust on this one." Hitomi raised an eyebrow and got out. She walked behind Dilandau towards the building. He opened the heavy metallic door and held it open for Hitomi.

The interior of the building caught Hitomi completely off guard. It looked nothing like she had expected. There was a lobby that was furnished with the latest modern fashion. Vibrant colours filled the room. Hitomi could only wonder what this place was used for.

"You can wait here. I shouldn't be long." Dilandau said as he walked up to the female receptionist. Dilandau hit the sliver bell to catch her attention.

At the sound of the ring, the woman's head shot up and she smiled cheerfully at the silver haired youth before her. "Oh Dilandau-sama you're here early. I must say that's a first."

"Ya well there's a first for everything."

The woman giggled. "Well he's waiting for you. You can go see him now." Dilandau moved away from the desk and headed towards the hallway. "I should warn you though Dilandau-sama, he's not in the best of mood today."

"Really? I find it hard to believe Ema."

"Well he heard about what happened at the school." Dilandau smiled and laughed nervously.

"He heard about that?" Ema nodded. "Shit…" he breathed.

----------------------------

Hitomi sat down on the blue pastel couch. Her eyes looked around the room, taking in everything she saw. Abstract paintings hung on the green pastel walls, catching your eye. Strange looking sculptures were placed randomly around the lobby.

Hitomi looked at the bright orange, kidney shaped coffee table and picked up one of the magazines on it. She flipped through the pages looking for anything to read. When ten minutes had passed, the young receptionist got up from her seat and went into her office through a door behind the desk.

"Ya!" a males voice echoed down the hallway opposite to the one Dilandau had gone down. Hitomi closed her magazine and let her curiosity to get the best of her. She paused before she stood up. _What if Dilandau comes back and sees me gone? Ah, who cares? To hell with him!_

She walked down the dark blue hallway and came to a stop in front white door. She walked towards the door and peered in through the small glass window. Her eyes widened at the sight. _No way!_ Her mind screamed. _It can't be! It's just not possible!_ She backed away from the door.

"Hitomi?" A familiar voice echoed from down the hall. Hitomi looked towards the owner and looked in disbelief. _I must be dreaming! This isn't possible!_

The man stood by Dilandau. He walked towards Hitomi. The light from the bright ceiling lights reflected off his turquoise hair. "Fol-Folken?" Hitomi stuttered. "But wait you're supposed to be-"

"Dead? Yes, I know." He said. "Come with me. I'll explain everything in my office." Hitomi looked at him with wide eyes. _This has to be a dream…_

Folken led Hitomi to his office that looked rather upbeat like the lobby. One side of the room looked like a typical modern office and to the other was a lab. Folken pulled out a chair and gestured for Hitomi to sit. "How…how can you and them be here? You're supposed to be dead. I even saw you die."

"Yes, we should be dead but _She_ gave us a second chance."

"_She_?"

"_She_ is the Goddess Gaia." Folken began. "_She_ said we were all miss led in our lives and weren't meant to die yet. So _She_ used her power to give us life again but on one condition. We couldn't live on Gaea but rather the Mystic Moon. _She_ said it would be easier to go on with our new lives. Here we wouldn't be rejected. The people here don't know about the Destiny War or the things we did."

Hitomi sat in silence, taking in everything Folken had told her. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the end of the war."

"Do you know about anything that is happening on Gaea right now?" Folken nodded.

"_She_ tells me when I ask."

"Then could you clarify something for me?"

"Sure."

"Did Van…did he…did he really get married?" Hitomi asked hesitantly. Folken looked at Hitomi with saddened eyes. He could see her sadness.

"Unfortunately it is true." He answered regretfully. "I'm sorry." Hitomi could feel a lump form in her throat. She held back her tears. _Damn it! That psycho was right!_ She clenched her fists into balls.  
----------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait! My computer went all screwy and I lost all my documents which include this fic. So I had to rewrite this chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed the little twist I made. Btw, the guys Hitomi saw were the d-slayers. If you want me to e-mail you when I update, leave your e-mail address or e-mail it to me at


	12. Chapter 12: Ordinary Day

A/N: Thanx for everyone who reviewed. I'd say all your names but my fingers really hurt from writing this chap. God my fingers hurt. So, enjoy!

----------------------------

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if i would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
in the pal of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
And you must be

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as i looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
right in the palm of your hand,  
right in the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton  
----------------------------

Chapter 12: Ordinary Day

The drive back home was long and quiet. Neither Hitomi nor Dilandau spoke to each other. Hitomi at this point had no desire to speak with him. _How can it be true? It just doesn't seem logical. Gah…It can't be logical, stupid Hitomi!_ She mentally slapped herself. _How could he have moved on so quickly? Was he waiting for me to leave?_ Hitomi sighed heavily and continued to watch the sun set on the horizon, changing the clouds' colour from white to shades of pink and orange.

----------------------------

"Hey Hitomi!" Yukari called as she approached her friend on her way to school.

"Hey Kari-chan," Hitomi replied. She wasn't too enthusiastic about talking at the moment. Her mind was too fixed on what she had seen the pervious night. _I still can't believe that Folken and the Dragonslayers are still alive._

"So…" Yukari said trying to break the silence. "What did you and Dilly-chan do yesterday?" Hitomi looked to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Dilly-chan?"

"It's a nickname me and Yoko gave Dilandau. He hates it but we love it." Yukari replied while grinning. "So, what'd you two do?" Yukari asked again but this time she added in a suggestive wink and a nudge with her elbow.

"Yukari!" Hitomi exclaimed in outrage. "I'm not like you! Any ways, we did nothing. He visited a friend and that was it."

"That's it? Nothing more? No kissy-kissy?" Hitomi frowned and shoved her friend in a playful manner.

"Yukari when are you gonna grow up?"

"hmmm……probably never." Hitomi smiled. _At least I can depend on you to stay the same._ There was a long silence between the two friends as they walked together. However, the silence came to an end when a flyer was swept up in the wind and planted itself on Yukari's face.

Yukari ripped the pink paper from her face held it out to read it. "Come one come all to the greatest dance of all." She murmured. "Hey! It's a masquerade style dance!" Yukari squealed with delight. "It's this Friday night! We have to go Hitomi! Please don't back out!" Yukari shouted, turning to her friend waiting for and answer.

"A-a dance?" Yukari nodded. "But I don't know the first thing about dancing-"

"Then I'll teach you." Yukari said instantly. "It's not hard. All you do is put your arms around the guy's neck, he puts his around your waist and you two just move to the music."

"Easy for you to say…" Hitomi muttered under her breath.

"So come on! We have to go. Any ways, I know this really great costume store down town. We can go there after school today." Hitomi sighed. She knew she had no way of getting herself out of this.

"Fine, I'll go. So, where's it being held at?" Yukari looked back at the pink paper for he location.

"It's at the community center. It starts at seven and ends at midnight."

----------------------------

For Hitomi, the day seemed to go by fast; a little too fast. She dreaded the fact of being dragged around by Yukari and Yoko. But Hitomi knew that she'd never be able to fight her way out of it. Yukari would bring up some point to change her mind or something else.

"Hitomi!" Yukari called while waving to her friend as she and Yoko waited at the subway station. Hitomi smiled, waved back and joined her friends.

"So, Hitomi, got any ideas on what you want to go as?" Yoko asked while curling a lock of her black hair around her long, slender finger.

"Not yet. What about you guys?"

"I was thinking of going as Cleopatra." Yoko replied. "I already have the hair for it so the rental price will be cheaper."

"Cheaper? How so?" Hitomi asked.

"I won't need to rent a damn wig. God those things make my head itch." Yukari giggled as Yoko began to vent on about her past "wig" experiences.

"So Yukari, what are you going as?" Hitomi asked her other friend.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking maybe an Arabian harem dancer."

"I thought you were going as a cat?" Yoko asked confused by her friends change in mind.

"Nah, my parents wouldn't let me. They saw the costume and said it was too _"provoking"_ if you know what I mean." Both Hitomi and Yoko laughed together in union.

After getting off the subway train, the three friends walked for about five minutes or so until they came to Madam Motif's Costumes. It stood out from the surrounding stores with its colourful exterior design. Yoko stood close to the glass of the display case looking in awe at the wonderfully designed costumes.

Yukari was the first to enter the store. From wall to wall there was nothing but costumes and costume accessories. All three of the girls looked on in utter astonishment. "Wow…" they all said union.

"Ah, welcome to my store." A young looking woman spoke in a French accent. "I am Madam Motif."

"You're Madam Motif?" Hitomi asked feeling confused for some reason.

"Oui! I am she! I know I look a little young but I've always loved designing costumes." Yoko just stared in awe at the woman before them. She wore a long black, silk skirt with a slit up both sides and a translucent, long sleeved black shirt under a black velvet corset. If her clothes weren't enough to grab your attention then her hair was. It was long and black with streaks of red, blue, purple and green. "So, do you have any ideas on what you want?"

"Yep, I'm looking for a Cleopatra type costume." Yoko spoke up before Yukari or Hitomi had a chance to even utter a word.

"You're in luck, I just finished my newest design for Cleopatra just a few days ago. It's in the back so I'll get for you. I'll meet you at the change rooms okay?" Yoko nodded excitedly.

As soon the three girls made if to the change rooms, which were nothing but stalls separated by dark red velvet curtains. "Here you go." She said while handing over the white silk gown and a clear bag of the accessories. Yoko took the costume and went into the change room. "Now, what about you two. Have any ideas yet?"

"I do." Yukari said. "I was thinking Arabian harem dancer."

"What a lovely choice. I think you have the perfect body too." Yukari blushed and laughed nervously at herself. "And you?" Madam Motif asked as she looked to Hitomi.

"I have no idea whatsoever." Hitomi answered shyly.

"It's a masquerade dance we're going to so her face needs to be covered in some way." Yukari implied.

"Oh, a masquerade. I haven't been to one in such a long time." Madam Motif said sighing. "But you know what, I think I have the perfect costume for you. Just give me a sec okay?"

"Hey Yoko, how's it looking?" Yukari asked.

"Why don't you look for yourself." Yoko replied and walked out of the change room.

"Wow, that looks amazing!" Yukari said and Yoko did a little turn about. The silk gown fit her perfectly. The fake gold belt, neckpiece, armbands and headdress looked so real.

"I know!" Yoko squealed in delight. "I feel like a queen in this! All I need is the gold make-up and I'll be set!"

"Excuse me Miss." Madam Motif said as she tapped Yukari on the shoulder. "Here's the harem dancer costume if you wish to try it on." Yukari took the dress and gazed at it in awe.

"Wow, it looks amazing!" Yukari replied and went into the change room to the left of Yoko's.

"And for you." Madam Motif held out a beautiful green and gold gown.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked as she took it.

"I call it _"The Queen of the Fae."_ "

"The Fae?" Hitomi asked

"Queen of faeries and mythological creatures. I think it would suit you perfectly." Hitomi nodded and went into the change room to the right of Yoko's.

Yukari walked out of her change room and went to look at herself in the mirror. Her outfit was a two-piece costume. She wore a gold coloured bikini type top and a matching bikini type bottom. From her bottom piece of the costume were long strips of multicoloured, translucent fabric that felt like silk against her legs. A colourful, jewelled headdress rested on her deep maroon hair and a red chiffon veil covered her nose and mouth.

"So, what do ya think Yoko?" Yukari asked winking at her friend.

"Damn, all the guys will be running after you." Yukari laughed to herself knowing it would be true. What guy would be able to resist her in that costume?

"Hey Hitomi, are you done yet?" Yukari asked.

"Ya but I can't get this damn bodice done up!" Hitomi shouted back.

"Here, I'll come in and I will help you." Madam Motif suggested.

"Okay." Hitomi replied and Madam Motif went in and tied up the gold laces in the deep forest green bodice.

Madam Motif was the first to step out of the change room. Hitomi followed shortly afterwards. "I must say, I'm definitely getting better. This is probably my most prized costume." Hitomi walked over to the mirror and barely recognized herself.

"That costume looks amazing on you Hitomi." Yukari commented. "It really brings out your eyes."

Hitomi looked at herself and examined the dress. The layers of petticoats made the dark green fabric of the gown puff out elegantly. The sleeves went to her elbows and the cuffs were shaped in large, draping bells. She wore a green, gold and black-feathered mask that covered her eyes only.

"Hitomi you have to rent this one." Yoko insisted.

"Ya Hitomi, it looks absolutely amazing on you."

"But it looks too fancy for just a masquerade dance." Hitomi replied.

"Who cares?! At least you'll make a big impression and probably make all the other girls jealous."

"Is that all you think about Yukari?" Hitomi asked jokingly.

"Maybe." Yukari replied with a grin.

"Alright, I'll get it." Hitomi sighed.

----------------------------

"So, who else is going to the dance?" Hitomi asked Yoko and Yukari as the three sat in the subway train.

"Mayumi, Hikaru, Kaneko, Tsuya, Tae, Junnosuke, Koji, Ryoko, and Zenko so far." Yoko replied, counting the number of people she listed on her fingers. "Zenko said he wasn't sure. He's only going if Hikaru goes."

"Hey is he gonna ask her out?!" Yukari asked excitedly.

"What do you think?" Yoko replied grinning.

"I always knew he had a thing for her."

----------------------------

Hitomi didn't arrive home until late that evening. She was so exhausted from her long afternoon walking around and shopping with Yoko and Yukari. She felt relieved though when she was able to take off her shoes. Her feet ached with pain and begged to be given a rest.

"Where were you?" Dilandau asked as Hitomi walked past the living room.

"Out." Hitomi replied simply.

"I know that but where did you go?" Hitomi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you even care?"

"I'm just curious."

"Fine, I went out to Madam Motif's Costumes. There's a masquerade dance on Friday that we're going to."

"A dance?"

"Yes, a dance. Are you going?" Dilandau laughed.

"I'd rather die then make a fool of myself dancing." Hitomi rolled her eyes and left. _Thank god he's not going. I'll finally have a night alone with out that dick head there bugging me._

----------------------------

The days passed quickly and soon it was Friday. Hitomi, Yoko and Yukari were all together at Yoko's house since she lived the closest to the community center. They all helped each other get dressed, apply make-up and do their hair.

"So when should we leave?" Hitomi asked as Yukari applied a more gel to her hair.

"I was thinking maybe leave at quarter after seven. You never want to be too early or too late." Yoko replied as she put on her gold, dangly earrings.

"Okay Tomi-chan, your hair is done." Hitomi stood up from the chair and walked over to the mirror. The front half of her hair was left natural but the back was spiked out. "Wait, I have to put your mask on." Yukari said and grabbed the feathered mask from the bed. "Okay, just stand still while I put this on." Carefully Yukari pulled the thin black elastic around Hitomi's head and into place. "Now you're done."

"Wow Kari-chan, you did an amazing job on my hair."

"What can I say, I'm amazing!" Yoko and Hitomi looked at each other both raising their eyebrows.

"Believe what you want to Kari-chan." Yoko replied as she adjusted her headdress.

----------------------------

The three girls arrived at the center at approximately seven thirty. They paid their admission and went straight to the gymnasium. Half the gym was already filled with other teens dancing and socializing. The music pounded and multicoloured lights flicker and changed colour to the beat of the music.

"Yoko!?" a familiar voice shouted. The three girls turned to the voice.

"Oh hey Tae!?" Yukari shouted back uncertain.

"Close! It's Hikaru!"

"Sorry! I couldn't recognize you!"

"But isn't that the point Yukari!?" Hitomi pointed out.

"So, are you with anyone!?" Yoko asked. Hikaru blushed slightly. "Oh! Who is it!?" Yoko already had a hunch, as did Yukari and Hitomi.

"Zenko asked me out!" Hikaru shouted in reply. "Hey! Why don't you guys join me and the others over by the DJ?!"

"Okay!" Yukari replied and they moved across the gym. There they danced and talked for a while. After about half an hour of being so close to one of the speakers, Hitomi excused herself from her friends so she could get some fresh air.

When Hitomi made it out of the gym, she took in a deep breath. She sighed heavily and walked towards the back door. She opened the metal door slightly. She took in another deep breath and embraced the night air.

Hitomi stayed put for a few minutes then shut the door. _God my feet are killing me!_ She thought to herself. She limped over to the wooden bench along the wall. It felt wonderful to finally sit down and let her feet rest. She lifted one foot up and pulled off her high-heeled shoe. She did the same for the other foot but unlike her other shoe, this one wasn't going to come off without a fight.

Hitomi tugged at the black shoe until finally it came off and went flying down the hallway. _Shit! I hope no one got hit._ She debated whether to get up and get it or to stay put. She was feeling pretty comfortable sitting down.

"Excuse me my lady but would this be yours?" a masculine voice asked.

Hitomi turned towards the owner of the voice. He was tall and dressed in a black tuxedo. He wore a cape over his shoulders that was red underneath but black on top. And, like most people there, he wore a mask; a white mask that must have been from the play Phantom of the Opera. And to top it all off, he wore a black top hat.

"Yes, it is." Hitomi replied. He bent down on one knee.

"May I?" Hitomi blushed and nodded. _He's such a gentleman!_ "Let me guess, you're the Queen of the Fae?" Hitomi looked at him wide eyed. How could this mystery man have known? Madam Motif had told her that it was a one of a kind costume that was never seen by anyone before.

"Y-yes." Hitomi stuttered. "How'd you know?"

"A lucky guess." He answered with a grin. "Now would you care to join me for a dance?" he asked holding out a white-gloved hand. Hitomi looked at it then at his face. _I guess it couldn't hurt to give him one dance._

"Sure." She replied with a genuine smile and grabbed his hand.

For a guy he was a great dancer in Hitomi's opinion. _I wish I could see his face._ "So, what's your name?" Hitomi asked, breaking the silence between them.

"But that would ruin the fun of this masquerade dance."

"So, it's just a dance." Hitomi replied jokingly.

"I like to keep secret. Maybe later I'll tell you."

"If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?" Hitomi asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sorry but perhaps later."

----------------------------

After hours of dancing with the phantom, Hitomi needed a break. "I'll be back, I have to go to the washroom."

"Alright. I'll be waiting here." He replied. As Hitomi went to walk away, he grabbed her arm. "But before you go…"he stopped and lower his head and pressed his lips against hers. When their lips parted, Hitomi was left breathless.

"I'll be back." She said again breathlessly and smiled. She felt so girly at the moment. This guy, whoever he was, just kissed her! It wasn't her first kiss but was definitely better. _My first kiss…_it brought back memories of Gaea. Allen had been the first man to kiss her. But thinking of Gaea made her think of Van and how he had hurt her so.

"Hey Hitomi, where have you been all night?" Yukari asked as Hitomi entered the washroom. Hitomi looked to see most of her friends all standing in the washroom by the open window socializing.

"I was dancing." Yoko stood up straight.

"Dancing? With whom may I ask?" Hitomi grinned at the irony of it.

"I wish I knew. He won't tell me."

"Awwww……poor Tomi-chan!" Yukari said in a mocking tone. "So, what's he like?"

"He's nice and very respectable. And he's a-" Hitomi stopped herself.

"He's a what?" Yoko asked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Ummm……"

"C'mon Tomi-chan, you can tell us." Tae said.

"He's a good kisser okay!" her friends then began to make cat calls and say how cute it was.

"Well you shouldn't keep prince charming waiting!" Yukari shouted and winked.

"Shut up Kari-chan." Hitomi muttered and made her leave.

----------------------------

The rest of the night Hitomi and the mystery man flirted and did, as Yukari had titled, the _"courtship dance of lovers."_ There was something about this man that made Hitomi feel warm and fuzzy inside. It felt like a swarm of butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. She couldn't help but feel nervous but calm at the same time.

As the dance neared its end, Hitomi and the phantom sat outside on the front steps of the center. They sat side by side and slowly, the phantom put his arm around Hitomi's shoulders. A shiver ran up her spine. _Okay, this has gone on long enough. I have to know who this guy is!_

"The dance is almost done, so will you tell me your name now?"

"No." he answered simply.

"Why not?"

"The isn't done yet." He pointed out. Hitomi looked to the clock tower behind the building and grinned.

"Well it'll be done in a matter of seconds. Five to be exact."

"Oh really?" he turned his torso towards the clock.

"Times up. So who are you?" Hitomi asked anxiously.

"Close your eyes." He said in a seductive voice. Hitomi did as he said and waited. _I've never been this excited in my life. Wait, why am I feeling this way?_ Her thoughts however were put to an end as a set of lips pressed firmly against her own. A hand then moved to the back of her head and an arm wrapped around her waist.

Hitomi was in utter bliss. She invited his warm tongue into mouth. She soon found herself lost in the moment and completely forgot about asking whom the phantom was. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, securing his head in place.

"Ow! Ow! Hitomi!" Yoko called. Hitomi and the phantom parted lips quickly.

"Yoko! Yukari!" Hitomi growled.

"So that was the mystery man?" Yukari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Hitomi turned towards her right to ask or rather demand the phantom reveal his identity. "You still have to-" she stopped as she realized he was gone. Her mouth hung open. _That bastard! Oh well, I least I had the best night of my life for the first time in years!_ Hitomi smiled and gazed back up at the sky. _I'll find you, one way or another…_

----------------------------

A/N: OMG! It's so long! I can hardly believe it myself! Originally this was gonna be 2 chaps but I couldn't think of a song to go with the first half of the chap. So I hope you guys enjoyed and don't get any ideas like I'll continue writing long chaps like this. It took me forever to write this! It's 11 freaking pages long! I've never written a chap that was 11 pages. I'm exhausted!


	13. Chapter 13: Haunted

----------------------------

_long lost words whisper slowly to me  
still can't find what keeps me here  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
i know you're still there _

watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
fearing you loving you  
i won't let you pull me down

hunting you i can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head

watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
saving me raping me  
watching me

Haunted by Evanescence  
----------------------------

Chapter 13: Haunted

Hitomi had spent the night at Yoko's with Yukari. They, of course, didn't get to bed until the wee hours of the morning. When Hitomi finally woke up it was actually earlier than she was expecting. She rose from the sofa and walked towards the door out of Yoko's room.

Lipstick and eyeliner were smudged across her face. _God I look like shit._ Hitomi thought as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She turned on the tap slowly and filled her hands with warm water then slashed it onto her face. She repeated to splash her face a few more times before turning the water off. She grabbed the nearest towel and dried her face.

She shut her eyes and thought back to the dance. Goose bumps began to cover her skin at the very thought of the mystery phantom. Who was he? She never found out which bugged her most. Now she would have to go on for who knows how long pining over this mystery man that gave her the best night of her life.

Deep inside of her mind and heart she wanted the man to Van but reminded herself that the good for nothing bastard was married and gave away her pendant to the whore. She sighed heavily and went back to Yoko's room to gather her things. _I might as well go back now. Who knows how messed the house is by now._

----------------------------

Hitomi unlocked the front door to her two-story home and was surprised to see a large number of shoes by the door. _Looks like Dilandau got bored._ She mused and closed the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway she took a look in the greeting room to her right and saw a few teenaged guys fast asleep on the couch.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow wondering what Dilandau could have been doing while she was gone. When she reached the kitchen, she could have fainted at the sight. It looked as though a cyclone had whirled through her kitchen. Open jars were scattered across the counter along with opened bags of chips and beer bottles.

_Why am I not surprised?_ Hitomi wondered sarcastically. _I better cheek the damage to my room._ Hitomi continued on her way and notice another guy passed out on the kitchen floor. She looked at him carefully and wondered where she had seen him before. She knew for certain he didn't go to her school but she remembered seeing him once before. _But where…?_ She wondered.

Then it hit her. He was one of Dilandau's Dragonslayers. Ignoring the fact of who he was, Hitomi stepped over him carefully and walked up the stairs. More empty bottles of alcohol were left on the steps.

As Hitomi walked down the dark hallway, she took a peek into Dilandau's room. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Dilandau didn't look too good himself either. _I guess he had just a little too much last night._ Hitomi thought with a grin. Hitomi then continued on her way to her bedroom so she could empty her bag out.

Her door was shut which made her nervous to open it. What if someone was in there? What if they were sleeping in her bed? What if someone had _"done"_ a certain _"thing"_ in her bed? A shiver went up her spine at the thought.

Her hand cautiously grabbed the metal doorknob and slowly she opened the door. A feeling of relief came over her as she noticed nothing was out of place. Everything was as it should have been. Hitomi went in and closed the door behind her. Her room was her one place of sanctuary.

She dropped her bag down by her dresser and laid back on her bed. _I'm never going to sleep on Yoko's couch ever again!_ Hitomi thought to herself as she shut her emerald eyes. She then turned onto her side and saw something she'd never expect to see. There, sitting next to her head was the mask of her phantom.

_He was here?_ Was her first thought. _Wait, is he still here I wonder. But who could it have been?_ A feeling of excitement rose in her and she sat up quickly. She had to find out who he was.

She left the safety of her room and ventured down the hallway. As she passed Dilandau's room she noticed the door was opened a bit more and Dilandau was gone. _Oh my god…no…it just can't be…!_ Her mind screamed as her eyes fell on a black tuxedo that was hanging from the closet door.

She found her masked phantom but wasn't too happy. _Why?_ She wondered. _Why him? Of all the people in the world! Why did it have to be him?_ Emotions stirred in her heart, overwhelming her. She ran back to her room and shut the door behind her.

_Did he know?_ She asked herself. _Did he know it was me? Probably not. He hates me. He'd never go out of his way to make me happy…_

----------------------------

Yukari awoke with a stiff back after a large pillow was forcefully thrown at her head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" Yukari demanded as she sat up instantly.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Yoko said in a mocking tone.

"Ya, ya, ya…whatever…you don't look good yourself so shut up." Yukari mumbled back. "Hey, where's Tomi-chan?" she asked as she noticed the empty spot on the sofa.

"I dunno but it looks like she left." Yoko pointed out. "Her bag and costume are gone."

"Hey Yoko, you know who the phantom guy was right?" Yukari asked.

"No, do you?" Yoko answered honestly. Yukari nodded and grinned. "Really? Who?"

"Guess." Yoko sat deep in thought but couldn't come to any conclusion. "Here, I'll give you a hint. I've been trying to get Hitomi to go out with since he first came here."

"Makoto?" Yoko asked confused.

"No you idiot! Dilly-chan!" Yukari answered and threw a pillow at Yoko's head.

"Oh my god! Did he know it was Tomi-chan?"

"Of course! I told him what Hitomi would be wearing and I took him out on Thursday to get a costume."

"Oh……so that's why you bailed on me when we were supposed to go to the movies." Yoko replied somewhat upset.

"Ya, and I'm really sorry about that but what's more important? Going to see a movie that we can see any time we want or helping two friends hook up?"

Yoko sighed and clutched the pillow in her hands. "You're right Kari-chan, like usual. The romance of two friends is always more important than seeing a stupid movie we could see any other time." She sighed again and held the pillow tighter.

"See, I knew you'd under-" Yoko flung the pillow back at Yukari hitting her right in the face. She burst out laughing at the face Yukari had made when she saw the pillow coming at her. "Oh you're so gonna get it Yoko!" Yukari shouted sounding both angry and playful. ----------------------------

Dilandau crawled out of his bed for the second time that morning. The first time was when nature made its call. Now, he just couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him but he wasn't sure what. It was a deep feeling that was lingering within his soul.

He looked at the floor of his bedroom and wondered how on earth he had made such a mess. But he just shrugged it off and grabbed a pair of baggy blue denim jeans and slipped them on over his flaming red, silk boxers. His stomach growled, begging for food.

He walked slowly down the stairs; his head was still dizzy from the night before. After the dance he and his Dragonslayers went out clubbing and after being kicked out of five clubs, they went back to the Kanzaki residence and drank up a storm.

As Dilandau set foot in the kitchen, he instantly felt regret for what he did last night. _Hitomi's not going to be happy about this,_ he told himself. He walked over towards the fridge and as he did, he didn't bother to watch where he was going. When he had come across Dallet passed out on the wooden floor, Dilandau didn't bother to walk over or around him. Instead he walked on him.

"Who the fuck-!" Dallet began but stopped promptly. "Oh, it's only you Dilandau-sama." He said while hoping and praying Dilandau wouldn't hit him.

Dilandau just continued on his way to the fridge and opened it. He searched through the fridge for a few minutes and finally pulled out a nice, ripe and juicy apple. He closed the door and leaned against it and took a few bites out of it. The damage that had been done was going to take one hell of a long time to fix.

When Dilandau had finished his apple he went back upstairs to change. When he reached the top of the stairs he heard some muffled noises coming from Hitomi's room. His first thought was that there was an intruder. He knew it couldn't have been one of his slayers in there. He had made it quite clear the night before that no one was to go into Hitomi's room.

As he neared the door, he realized the voice was that of a young woman's; it sounded like crying. Dilandau pressed his ear against the door and recognized the sound of the sobs. _Hitomi?_ He wondered and went to open the door but stopped. _Should I really go in and intrude?_ A voice in his head told him yes but to be all cocky about her pathetic crying. However, another said yes as well but to be there to comfort her.

Dilandau stood outside her door arguing with the voices in his head. His conscience wasn't much help either; it too was indecisive. His hand rested on the metal doorknob, ready to turn but Dilandau was now finding that he was lacking the courage to turn it. He squeezed the doorknob harder and bit his lip as he turned it and slowly opened the door.

----------------------------  
A/N: Yep, I'm stopping there. Why? I dunno. I feel like leaving you on a cliffhanger.


	14. Chapter 14: Green Eyes

A/N: WOW! 102 reviews! I'm speechless! Thank you everyone who reviewed for this chapter and the last one. I'm really glad you guys are all enjoying the fic so far!

----------------------------

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I came here to talk  
I hope you understand  
The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes_

Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know

The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind  
Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter since I met you  
Honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes, green eyes  
Oh oh oh oh x4

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand

Green Eyes by Coldplay  
----------------------------

Chapter 14: Green Eyes

Dilandau peered into the bedroom and saw just whom he had expected. There, sobbing into her pillow was none other than Hitomi. Dilandau for some reason couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He knew that most likely it was his fault she was the way she was. "Hitomi…" he began.

Hitomi's eyes shot open and her sobbing ceased. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded in a growl through clenched teeth.

Dilandau narrowed his eyes and shrugged off any negative feelings he was getting. "What's wrong now?" he asked before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Fuck off." Hitomi growled at him. "And any ways, why'd it matter to you? You nothing but a heartless pyromaniac." She spat.

Dilandau sighed and rolled his eyes. He suppressed the urge to hit her. Folken had made it clear to him that he was not to harm Hitomi in any way or form. "Just answer the damn question."

Hitomi sat up right with her back facing Dilandau. "You want to know? You really want to know?" Hitomi spat at him hatefully. "Fine then. A lot of shit is wrong. My family is dead, the one guy I've ever gotten close to ripped out my heart and you're here."

"That's it?" Dilandau asked.

"What do you mean, _'that's it?'_ Do you have any idea what it's like to lose everyone you hold dear to your heart?" tears welled up in her eyes.

Dilandau clenched his fists into balls, "Yes I know what it's like. But trust me when I say this, I've been through far worse than that." Hitomi tossed back her head and laughed.

"I'm so sure." Dilandau's eyebrows knitted together in anger and frustration.

"Did you grow up not knowing who you were? Being tortured by so called _"scientists"_ with their damn experiments? Day after day living a lie?!" he barked. Hitomi remained silent. "I thought so."

"They…they did experiments?" Hitomi asked as she turned to face Dilandau who now had his back to her. He nodded in response. "What kinds of experiments?" Hitomi asked feeling a pity for him.

"Nothing you'd ever want to go through. You think loosing your family and Van was hard? Try loosing the only person you'd consider a parent in your life along with the lives of everyone you ever cared about." Dilandau paused and sighed. "Jajuka was like a father to me. He died saving me; along with my Dragonslayers. They all died."

_Oh my…how could I have been so inconsiderate? He really has been through more than I'd ever imagine. Perhaps that's why he seems so different now. I could feel it when I met him. He's changed…_ "I…I'm sorry…"

Dilandau turned and looked at her. Her emerald eyes were downcast but he could see it in her face. He could see the mixed emotions in her face. His ruby red eyes travelled from her enchanting eyes and to her lips. Oh how he just wanted to ravish them, to steal another kiss from them. "Don't pity me. That's the last thing I want." He told her as he lifted her chin up with his fingers.

Hitomi came eye to eye with Dilandau. His crimson red eyes pulled her in. She could sit there all day just staring and admiring his eyes. _Wait! What am I thinking!? This is Dilandau! The pyro who burned Fanelia! But…he didn't want to be like that…I can see it now…he never wanted to be what he became…_

Hitomi blinked and turned her gaze back to her lap. Everything was beginning to seem so confusing. Nothing was making any sense. Her head told her to back off but her heart said no. _No, there's no way. I don't have "feelings" for him! I can't…or can I? No, no I can't. It's just my subconscious mind doing this. It's just going after the complete opposite of Van. But is he really the "complete" opposite of Van?_

Dilandau's hand moved from her chin to cup her cheek. _So soft and innocent…_he thought as he gazed back into her emerald eyes. Their eyes locked together. Hitomi could feel her breath quicken and her stomach flutter. She knew what he was going to do but should she stop him?

Dilandau leaned forward and captivated her lips with his own. His hand slowly moved from her cheek to the back of her head. His other arm snaked its way around her small waist, ensuring a lasting kiss. Nothing could ruin this moment for Dilandau, absolutely nothing.

Hitomi saw Dilandau lean forward and closed her eyes. She made up her mind. What was the use in running from him? They had more in common then she had ever imagined. She invited and let Dilandau kiss her; touch her. As his arm snaked around her waist, her own arms coiled around his neck and back.

----------------------------

A boy clad in blue denim jeans and with only a white undershirt on, walked into the Kanzaki kitchen. He rubbed the sleep from his aqua blue eyes. He ran a hand through his uncombed light brown hair and looked in shock at the kitchen. His eyes looked carefully at everything but came to a halt when they landed on Dallet who was still asleep on the hard wood floor.

"Dallet?" he said, hoping to get his attention.

"What Gatti....?" came a mumbled reply from the laying figure.

"Where's Dilandau-sama?"

"How the hell should I know?" Gatti shrugged his shoulders and took a seat at the table. "Most likely he's in bed still."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Came a familiar voice from behind Gatti.

Gatti turned around to see one of his comrades, looking just as shit faced as himself. "Why's that Chesta?" Gatti asked.

"I saw him go into _"her"_ room not too long after she got home this morning." Dallet shot up from his spot on the floor.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's eavesdrop!" Dallet proclaimed.

"We can't do that! Dilandau-sama would be very angry." Chesta replied.

"C'mon Chesta, you can't live your life always playing it safe. You have to take chances." Gatti pointed out.

"But-"

"No buts man, we're gonna eavesdrop and you're coming with us!" Dallet exclaimed and looked to Gatti. A grin came to his face and Gatti gave a look of approval. Both teens walked up to Chesta and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him up the stairs.

They quietly tiptoed to the closed door. Dallet pressed his ear against the wooden door. "What'd ya hear?" Gatti asked in a low whisper. Dallet moved his head away from the door.

"Why don't you figure out for yourself." He replied, also speaking in a low whisper.

Gatti pressed his ear up to the door to listen in. He could hear soft moans. He moved away and pulled Chesta towards the door. "Your turn." He said with a sly grin. Chesta sighed and pressed his ear up against the door. He didn't want to do it. He knew very well that Dilandau wouldn't be happy if he found out what they were doing.

Dallet smiled mischievously as he reached for the doorknob. Slowly he turned it but quickly he let go. Chesta fell forward into Hitomi's room.

Dilandau and Hitomi sat upright quickly at the sound of a loud thud. Dilandau narrowed his eyes and glared at his slayers. Hitomi, on the other hand, grabbed her pillow and threw it at them. Her flying pillow was unexpected and because of that Dallet fell victim to it.

"Get out!" Dilandau growled. Hit slayers bowed their heads and shut the door. Dilandau sighed and turned back to Hitomi. "Nice aim." He commented.

"Thank you." Hitomi replied grinning.

"Now, where were we?" Dilandau asked.

----------------------------

As Monday morning rolled around, Hitomi walked from the subway to her school feeling as if she were on cloud number nine. Yukari took notice of Hitomi's mood immediately and had to know what caused it. "Hitomi!" she shouted and waved her hand at her friend.

"Hey Kari-chan!" Hitomi replied and joined her friend.

"I must say Hitomi, you look awfully happy this morning? What happened? Did you get laid?" Hitomi looked at her friend in shock.

"Yukari!" she shouted. "No I didn't get laid you sick pig."

"Well then, what happened? You're not all gloomy anymore."

"I realized something on Saturday." Yukari said nothing but her look told Hitomi to continue. "I'm not alone in this sad little world."

"So in other words?"

"Thank you." Yukari raised an eyebrow.

"For what Tomi-chan?" Hitomi grinned and looked at Yukari.

"I know it was you who set up the whole phantom thing at the dance and Thank you. You made me realize I have to let go of the past and move on with my life." Yukari stopped walking and looked completely dumbfounded.

"I…I did what?" Yukari mumbled and watched her friend continue walking off cheerfully. _How did I manage to do that?_

----------------------------

A/N: YA I know it's a bit short but what happens next I kinda wanna keep separate from this chap. So, what'd ya think of this chap?


	15. Chapter 15: Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: Wow! 118 reviews! Holly shite! I can't believe how many there are! I think I may faint……

Okay, back. Well thank you MoonFairy,  Feye Morgan, Holly, Cindy, Niffer, anime_luver, Blue Demon,  Kat-Tastrophe, Princess Neptune, Neko-Metallium, Rina, SabineballZ, Moon Smurf and Snarfburgalar. Don't worry Snarf, my recipe for mayhem is almost complete. In a chapter or two mayhem will be finished cooking and ready. So any wyas, I hope you guys all enjoy this chap!

~*~*~*~

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do   
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on   
  
A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning   
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,   
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry   
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty   
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of   
The highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you   
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'Cause its standing right here before you   
All that you need will surely come   
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be you hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly deeply do   
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me_

_Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 15: Truly Madly Deeply

            "Before we look at the chart on page 211, does anyone have any ideas on what might be an advantage to breastfeed your child over using formula?…" Yukari glanced over at Hitomi who seemed to be busy with writing something.

            "Tomi-chan…"she whispered. "What'cha doing?"

            Hitomi covered the paper she was writing on and looked over to her friend. "n-nothing." She replied hesitantly. Yukari raised an eyebrow. She knew Hitomi was lying.

            "C'mon, what is it? A love letter perhaps?" Hitomi flushed a pinkish colour and shook her head.

            "No. I'll tell you later okay." Yukari sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

            "Okay, whatever you say…"Yukari replied and glanced back at her parenting text book. Hitomi relaxed her tense muscles and began to tap her pencil on the desk as she tried to think. Yukari took advantage of Hitomi's state and quickly grabbed the paper.

            "Hey! Give that back!" Hitomi demanded, still whispering.

            "Now let's see what you're hiding Tomi-chan." Yukari whispered back. Her eyes skimmed over the paper and she raised both eyebrows in excitement. "You're planning a surprise party? For who? Me?"

            Hitomi shook her head. "No, not you. Someone else. It's for…"

            "For…"Yukari repeated, waiting patiently for an answer.

            "Dilandau." Hitomi said quickly.

            "Dilly-chan? Why?"

            "His birthday is coming up and I thought I'd do something nice for him. I pretty much know who I'm inviting. I'm just having trouble of figuring out what I should have for food and drinks and how to get him out of the house all day."

            "I'll take him out for the afternoon." Yukari offered. "And if you need any help with paying for food, I'm willing to pitch in-"

            "Ms. Uchida, would you like to come up here and teach the class?" Yukari's eyes widened.

            "Uh, no Mrs. Daishi." Yukari replied quickly and praying she wasn't about to get a detention again.

            "Well then perhaps you could do a lot less talking and pay more attention." Mrs. Daishi spoke sternly, giving both Yukari and Hitomi her _"evil"_ eye look. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. Breastfeeding helps create a strong bond between the mother and child…"

            After school was done, Hitomi walked out to the parking lot with Yukari. Hitomi had decided to drive to school because she had an usually feeling that she'd end up having to run some errands after school. "Hey Hitomi, you know what we will need though is some alcohol." Yukari pointed out as they reached the desert green sunfire.

            "Oh I forgot about that." Hitomi lied half-heartedly. She remembered but didn't really want to get any.

            "Do you know anyone who's old enough to buy some? My sister is but you know her, she'd buy it then rat me out."

            "No…wait, ya but I don't know it he'd do it." Hitomi replied as she sat down and went to start up the car.

            "Why don't you ask him? Hey! We could go right now and ask!" Yukari suggested.

            "Right now? But he lives on the other side if Tokyo." Hitomi stated.

            "So, let's go any ways! We need to go out and have some fun!" Yukari squealed delightfully. Hitomi sighed, _alright, if she really wants to then I guess I'll have to see him now._

            Fifteen minutes had passed and Hitomi was still driving. As the scenery changed so did Yukari comfort. She was beginning to feel nervous as they had entered the industrial part of town. "Hitomi, where are we going exactly? Are you lost or what?"

            "Nope, I'm not lost. We're actually almost there." Hitomi replied, never letting her eyes leave the road. Yukari looked at her friend and hoped that she knew where they were going.

            Hitomi pulled up to an old and abandoned looking building. She cut the ignition and took off her seat belt. "We're here." Yukari looked at her friend with unsure eyes.

            "This is it? It looks abandoned though."

            "Ya but just wait till you see the inside! It looks a lot different trust me." Hitomi smiled reassuringly. Yukari still wasn't sure but got out of the sunfire any ways.

            Together they entered the tall building and much to Yukari's surprise, Hitomi was right. "Hitomi, is this the same building we just walked into?" Hitomi smiled and nodded.

            "I should warn you though, when we meet my friend, shake with your left hand okay." Yukari shot her a strange look that was asking for an answer. "It's along story. I'll tell you later."

            Yukari shrugged it off and followed Hitomi to the receptionist desk. "Um excuse." Hitomi said, getting the receptionist's attention.

            "Yes? Can I help you?"

            "Is Folken busy right now?" Hitomi asked.

            "Um…no he's not. Would you like to speak with him?"

            "Yes thank you." The receptionist smiled.

            "I'll just buzz you in. his office is the last door on the right down that hall." The woman replied pointing towards the north wing. "So what's your name?"

            "Oh, um, Kanzaki Hitomi."

            "Okay thanks, you can go right on in." 

            Yukari walked slightly behind Hitomi as they made their way down the hallway. "It's hard to believe that the outside of this place looks like a shit hole." Yukari stated. "So, what's this Folken guy like?"

            "He's a really nice guy." Hitomi began. "He's more of a calm and quiet guy, keeps things to himself." Yukari nodded and began to play with the buttons of her cream coloured jacket. When they reached the door, Hitomi knocked on it softly.

            "Come in," a voice replied from the other side of the door. Hitomi turned the doorknob and went in. Folken stood tall by the small lab in the far corner of his office. He placed the test tube he held into a rack of other test tubes. "Take a seat." He offered, gesturing to the two empty seats by his desk. He took off his long white coat and hung it on a coat hanger by the door. "So what brings you here Hitomi?" he asked and he took a seat on the other side of his desk.

            "Well I'm having this party in about a week and we need some drinks that we're not allowed to buy." Hitomi replied shyly. Folken raised an eyebrow.

            "Drinks?" he replied confused. Even though he had been living on Earth for almost a year, he still hadn't picked up on much of their strange slang.

            "She means alcohol Mr. Folken." Yukari added. "Buy the way I'm Yukari." She introduced and held out her right hand. Hitomi say this and wanted to hit Yukari.

            "Other hand." Hitomi growled in a low whisper. Yukari's eyes widened and quickly changed hands. _Baka ka!_ Hitomi thought to herself.

            "This is so going to be an awesome party!" Yukari squealed as they drove home from Folken's. "So, what should I do with Dilly-chan in the afternoon?"

            Hitomi shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Take him to Laser Quest and play a few rounds of laser tag. But don't come back to my place until five unless I call informing you otherwise okay?" Yukari nodded.

            "Sounds like a good plan to me."

            Hitomi, with the help of her friends Yoko and Tae, put up decorations around her house. Hitomi turned the dinner table into a buffet table. There were two piles of paper plates, boxes of plastic utensils and neatly piled stacks of multicoloured napkins. Yoko emptied a few bags of chips into some bowls and placed a couple in the living room and another couple in the kitchen with the other food.

            So far everything was going as planned. Guests would begin arriving in a matter of minutes. Then it would only be an hour or less until Yukari showed up with Dilandau. All the guests who were invited were instructed to either not drive or if they did, to park as far away as they could from Hitomi's.

            By four thirty everyone who was invited had arrived. Those who were invited consisted of many school friends and all fifteen of Dilandau's loyal Dragonslayers. Hitomi sighed nervously as she looked at the clock. Only ten more minutes…she told herself.

            Hitomi walked over to the closed window and took a glance out. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the bright yellow Volkswagen beetle approach her house. Hitomi shut the curtains and looked to Yoko, winking at her.

            "Okay everyone! Get into position!" Yoko shouted and turned off the light switch. Everyone went into their hiding place and waited impatiently for the door to open.

            The door opened slowly and in walked Dilandau. He knew instantly something was up but before he could up to any conclusions the lights were flicked on and out of nowhere jumped dozens of people shouting "SURPISE!" His crimson red eyes widened and he felt his body jump slightly.

            "Happy Birthday Dilly-chan!" Yukari shouted delightfully.

            "Bir-what?" Dilandau asked confused. The music was then turned on and everyone went up to Dilandau giving him hugs and saying happy birthday. "Yukari, what's going on?" Dilandau asked.

            "Well we decided to give you a surprise birthday party. It was actually Hitomi's idea."

            "Hitomi…?" Dilandau repeated. Yukari nodded. "Where is she then?" he asked as he looked around.

            "I think she's in the kitchen Dilandau-sa-" Chesta began but stopped promptly. He kicked himself mentally for almost referring to Dilandau as Dilandau-sama. Hitomi had told him along with the other Dragonslayers to refrain from doing so at the party. Dilandau eyed Chesta suspiciously before heading to the kitchen.

            As his loyal soldier had told him, there was Hitomi. She was busy opening bags of plastic cups to be set out. She had completely forgot about them which made her feel stupid. _Of all things to forget to put out. Stupid Hitomi!_ She cursed at herself.

            "Hitomi?" Dilandau whispered into her ear and snaked his arms around her slender waist. Hitomi jumped slightly.

            "Don't do that!" she yelled at him and turned around to face him. "You know I hate it when you do that." Dilandau, with his arms still wrapped around her waist grinned.

            "All the more reason to do it." He leaned his body and head forward, ready to steal a kiss. However he wouldn't get it. Hitomi placed two fingers on his lips stopping him.

            "Not yet. I still have to give you my birthday gift." Dilandau scowled at her. "Come with me." She said grabbing him by the hand and leading him upstairs and to her room. "Sit down and close your eyes." She ordered him and went into her closet. She pulled out a colourfully wrapped box and placed it on Dilandau's lap. "Okay open your eyes!" Dilandau opened his eyes and looked at the box confused.

            "What do I do with this?" Hitomi shot him a confused look as if to be saying 'you've got to be kidding!'

            "Tear the paper off and open the box." She replied. Dilandau shook his head and did as she instructed. When all the paper was gone they was a brown cardboard box left. He opened it and looked at the item with surprise. "I know you can't use it here but I thought you'd like to have something that was left over from the 'incident' you last had at school."

            Dilandau took out the item which happened to be a Bunsen burner. "Where did you get this from?" he asked as he held it delicately.

            "I stole it from the chemistry lab. It's actually the one you used to torch the science wing." Dilandau couldn't help but feel touched by the thought put into the gift.

            "Wait, you stole it?" Hitomi nodded. "You're lying. You would never steal."

            "Well that just shows how much you really know about me." Hitomi replied grinning. Dilandau couldn't help but smile as well.

            "So how about that kiss you promised?" Dilandau asked raising an eyebrow.

            "Promised? I didn't promise-" She was cut off by the soft yet powerful lips of Dilandau's.

A/N: awwwww…….now wasn't that just all sweet and fluffy? The next chapter will be very exciting so you'll really want to read it. Here's a hint: Someone tells someone something and someone sees something and gets mad. Hehehe….I feel evil for some reason now. Oh well! If you want me to e-mail you when I update, leave your e-mail address or e-mail it to me at esca_chick@hotmail.com


	16. Chapter 16: Before You

A/N: holy shitsamoly! 130 reviews! Now I think I'm, really gonna faint! Lol. Well I'm sorry iof this chap seemes short but I'm sick right now so I'm low on energy. My friend seems to think I have the SARS virus/disease thingy that's going around. I doubt it.

Feye Morgan-yes Bunsen burners are fun to adjust! That's the only thing I actually like about chemistry. 

Larania-yes I know traditionally Japanese people bow when they greet people but I wanted to have Yukari make a fool of herself by holding out the wrong hand to shake with.

Snowykiteenz-your idea is interesting. Perhaps I may use it if I choose to write a different version of this fic(It actually inspired me to. But I have a fun little plan up my sleeve)

Snarfburglar-evilness is a word actually. Don't worry, there won't be any wrist slitting. It only happened in that one chap and will only happen in that chap. And you'll just have to wait see if Van dies. I'm not telling you or anyone.

Rai Dorian-you can't get ch 15? I didn't remove and update like that one time. Ff.net must be on the fritz again. Grrrr……sometimes I just wanna*clenches fist curse at ff.net*

~*~*~*~

Baby, before you  
Well, I was bad news  
In lettin' me love you  
I think I can get through  
  
Oh, baby before you  
Well, I was so scared  
I was a train wreck waitin' to happen  
On the way to nowhere  
  
And now I think it's kinda funny that you say you love me  
You tell me that I'm crazy then you smile  
  
And now I think I'll get through  
The end of the world  
And now I think I'll get through  
Bein' a girl  
Now I think I'll get through  
Anything  
And now I think I'll get through  
  
Now honey around you  
I'm feelin' so good  
'Cause you picked me up out of the rough  
And you polished me up and made me brand new  
  
And baby before you, ho ho  
There was just a black hole  
Yeah I was beat down, blacked out   
My darling you couldn't even know  
  
But ever since I met you on a cloudy Monday  
I can't believe how much I love the rain  
  
And now I think I'll get through  
The end of the world  
And now I think I'll get through  
Life as a girl  
Now I think I'll get through  
Anything  
Now I think I'll get through  
  
Ever since I met you on a cloudy Monday  
I can't believe how much I love the rain  
  
And now I think I'll get through  
The end of the world  
And now I think I'll get through  
Life as a girl  
Now I think I'll get through  
Anything  
Now I think I'll get through  
  
Oh ... ho ...  
Now I think I'll get through  
Oh ....  
Now I think I'll get through  
Oh ... ho ...  
And now I think I'll get through  
  
And now I think I'll get through  
Oh, and now I think I'll get through  
Oh, and now I think I'll get through

_Before You by Chantal Kreviazuk_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 16: Before You

            Merle sat alone on the roof of the Fanelian castle. She closed her deep blue eyes and inhaled deeply. It was a typical warm spring day in Fanelia. The sun was shining brightly over the small kingdom and everyone's spirits were high. Well everyone but Merle who couldn't help but feel upset.

            It had been over a year since Van had been married to Louise. Merle actually approved of her because she seemed worthy of Van's love and companionship. She could still recall the day Van had met Louise.

            It was two months after the war had ended. Van had been completely in over his head with the rebuilding of Fanelia. All he thought and talked about day and night was the progress of the reconstruction of his country. He happy knowing that his people would have a home soon but the stress his advisors put on him took away his happiness.

            From time to time Van would sneak out of the partially standing castle and wander in the forest. Merle knew about Van's whereabouts even if he didn't tell her. Merle had the habit of following him from time to time. But as a loyal friend she would always lie to the advisors when asked where "Lord Van" was. She would never betray him by rating him out.

            There was one spot Van usually found himself going to in the forest. It was a small opening by a crystal clear river. There, Van would usually just lay by the claming river, sit in one of the weeping willow trees over the river or sometimes even go for a little dip. Whenever he was there in that spot he felt free. Free of his duties and any other stresses of life.

            However, on the day that Van had met Louise he had decided to go for a quick swim. Assuming he was alone and would remain alone, Van went into the water _au natural_. Normally he wouldn't have but on that day he felt adventurous.

            As Van swam about his privacy was interrupted. A young girl about his own age with long flowing blond hair and sapphire blue eyes came across the opening. She dropped her straw basket full of herbs at the sight of a young man swimming clad in his birthday suit. Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she stared at the boy in the water. She knew she had to turn away but the lustful woman inside of her told her no.

            When Van emerged from the water and came eye to eye with the girl, his hands quickly went to cover his manhood. He blushed slightly and moved towards the riverbank by his clothes. When the girl realized who Van really was she dropped to her knees and bowed. "I'm so sorry my lord." She spoke in a shaken voice. "I'll just leave if you wish." She felt both privileged and afraid. Her main concern was what the young king would do.

            "Turn around please but don't leave." Van told her in a soft tone. He hated how some people seemed fearful of him. What was there to fear?

            The girl rose to her feet and turned around, not even bothering to open her eyes. Van got out of the water quickly and dressed himself in record time. "You may turn around miss." Van spoke and came eye to eye with her captivating blue eyes. "What's your name?"

            "Louise Clara de Valiquet." She replied and curtsied.

            Louise was just a commoner who lived in the mountains just outside of Fanelia in the country of Cesario. After their meeting Van went _"missing"_ more and more often. Van didn't pop the question of marriage until a few weeks after his seventeenth birthday. His advisors had gotten wind of the relationship Van had with Louise and began to press him into marrying her.

            Louise of course accepted and plans for the wedding began immediately. The wedding was beautiful and went according to plan. Nothing could have ruined a more perfect day.

            On the wedding day Merle wondering around town trying to waste time. The wedding wasn't going to start for over three hours and she was bored out of her mind. As she walked through some streets she could have sworn she saw a familiar girl. _Hitomi?_ She wondered but shook it off.

            Merle went back to the castle to bug Van and get her mind off of what she had seen or what she had thought she saw. As she walked into the courtyard she saw Van and Louise in a tight embrace. It was nothing new to Merle to see them in that position. Hell she'd seen them in worse!

            As merle went to interrupt her eyes caught sight of someone else watching Van. Her eyes widened in shock. There was no way she could have seen what she saw. _Hitomi!? Here!?_ She stayed silent, unsure of what to do. Her eyes followed Hitomi as she turned away from Van and Louise. Merle instantly knew that Hitomi had strong feelings for Van still. She always knew Hitomi 'liked' Van but she figured that she would have moved on. Her eyes then watched Hitomi break into a run. Merle was tempter to run after but wondered if she'd do more damage by following her. 

            Merle sighed and gazed up at the two moons in the sky. It had been a year and she still hadn't said a word to Van about seeing Hitomi. She wanted to but was afraid that Van would do something stupid and make a fool of himself. "What's wrong Merle?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

            "Nothing Van-sama." She lied. Van raised an eyebrow suspiciously and sat down beside his childhood friend.

            "Merle, don't lie to me. Please tell me what bothering you." Merle looked at him and bit her lip. Should I tell him? She wondered. "You can tell me anything." Merle sighed and looked away.

            "Okay…I was just thinking about your wedding."

            "What about it?" he asked confused.

            "Well, it's just that…on the day of your wedding someone was here."

            "Who?" Van asked as his eyebrows knitted together.

            "Hitomi." She replied in a low whisper.

            "Hitomi was here? And you didn't tell me! Why?" Merle sighed again.

            "She ran off and looked upset. I think she still had feelings for you Van-sama." Van couldn't help but feel bad. He had only seen Hitomi as a friend, nothing more. Then an idea popped into his head. He grinned slightly and rose to his feet. "Where're you going Van-sama?" Merle asked, tilting her head to the side.

            "I'm going to see Hitomi and talk to her."

As the seasons changed, Hitomi and Dilandau's relationship flourished. The rest of the summer seemed to fly by like a breeze as did the autumn and winter. Soon it was spring once again and a new school year began. Dilandau had been re-enrolled at Kama Kita high with the help of the new sciences teacher Mr. Fanel.

            Dilandau, only naturally, wasn't too pleased with the idea of returning to school. However, with one look at Hitomi how could he refuse? It was hard for Dilandau to adjust back to the new schedule. He had become so use to sleeping in every morning till it was almost noon.

            Most of Hitomi's classes were with her friends and Dilandau. What more could a girl ask for? No classes alone and a few shared with your hubby. Life seemed to be perking up and there seemed to be no way to ruin it.

            Hitomi's favourite class had become biology for many reasons. One being that she had always enjoyed it. The other reason was watching all her fellow female classmates drool and flirt over their teacher. 

He was nothing like any other teacher they had ever seen. He was young, only twenty-eight and had dashing good looks. He dressed relatively causal for a teacher. He would usually wear just a pair of black pleated pants and light blue golf shirt with a navy blue coat over top and he always wore a brown or black leather glove over his right hand. Hitomi and Dilandau both knew why he did it but it boggled the other student.

            When lunch rolled around, Hitomi and her friends gathered together in the school cafeteria as usual. Everyone gossiped and talked about how their other classes had been and who the latest boyfriend was or the latest _"hottie"_ they'd seen. Hitomi completely blocked out her friends chatting and focussed more on Dilandau who sat across from her.

            Like usual, he sat slouched back in his seat wearing his uniform incorrectly. His jacket was left wide open, his shirt not buttoned up all the way and not even tucked in. but that was just one of the many things Hitomi found herself adoring in him. She had grown to love his rebellious behaviour and only wished that at times she had his courage.

            "Hey Hitomi, did you bring your photo album?" Yukari asked as she turned away from the other girls.

            "ya, they're in my locker. I'll go get them." Hitomi replied and stood up. Dilandau raised an eyebrow and gave her a look as if to ask where're you going? Dilandau never really paid attention to women when they talked unless if it was about him, fighting or fire. "I'm going to my-our locker. I have to get my pictures." She replied.

            "Don't be too long." He said with a wink. Hitomi smile and blew him a kiss back.

            Hitomi walked down the crowed hallway to her and Dilandau's locker. Yes, they decided to share a locker because Yukari insisted they do so. It seemed odd but the two complied. Hitomi quickly unlocked the locker and opened it. She reached up and grabbed the dark blue photo album from the top shelf.

            When she had shut the locker, Hitomi saw someone she thought and never really wanted to see. _Van…?_ She shut her eyes. It couldn't haven been him she told herself. He's a king, he has duties and bitch to look after. Why would he be here?

            "Hitomi?" her eyes opened at the sound of his voice. Even though it had matured a bit, she could still tell it was his. She held her breath and wondered what to say.

            "Van." She spoke in a calm and quite tone.

A/N: Yes I'm stopping there. Why? Because I was all the blood to spill in on chapter rather than having it be split in half. So what'd ya think? I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm guessing there's probably only gonna be a few chaps left until it's finished. Wow, time just seems to fly! If you want me to e-mail you when I update, leave your e-mail address or e-mail it to me at esca_chick@hotmail.com


	17. Chapter 17: I Will Survive

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!: Rai Dorian, snowykittenz, Kat-Tastrophe, Blue Demon, anime_luver, Princess Neptune, Snarfburgalar, Niffer, Feye Morgan, jo, Xelena, SHIER, Moon Smurf, and Kazumi! Did I forget anyone? If I did, gomen, I'm still sick so I can't think properly.

Snowykittenz- I know, isn't Dilly just the most adorable bishie out there!? Lol!

Blue Demon- of course you guys love me. How could you hate me? I'm just too cute and sweet to hate *cough*_right_*cough* 

Princess Neptune- don't worry, there's a bit of ass kicking in this chap. Poor Van….

Snarfburgalar-hmmm…..that'd be interesting, Merle pushing Louise off a cliff *grins* but I'm sorry, I can't kill Van, yet. I need him alive. Gomen

Rai Dorian- Yukari/Folken, interesting suggestion. Maybe I might just use that. But You HAVE to continue Take My Hand! If you don't I'll be sooooo angry that'll I'll hunt you down and chain you to your computer and make you finish it! Sorry for the yelling, ^_^

Niffer- I wish I could say I was feeling better but I still feel like shit. At least I don't feel nauseous anymore

Feye Morgan- Do you really think she'd change her mind about that sexy pyro? I know I sure as hell wouldn't!

Xelena- Don't worry, Hitomi will get her pendent back, one way or another *evil grin*

Moon Smurf- Will dilly kick van's ass? I thought it was obvious, lol.

~*~*~*~

_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to get along  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me  
  
Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive  
  
It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me_

_I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 17: I Will Survive

            Hitomi looked in disbelief. _There's no way…he can't be here…_ she told herself as she gazed at the raven-haired boy before her, clad in beige pants and a blue sleeved tunic. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him coldly.

            Van looked at her slightly confused. Her cold tone caught him off guard. He could only wonder what was getting under her skin. "I came here to see you." He answered.

            Hitomi looked at him both annoyed by his answer and his very presence. "Don't you have duties to attend to?" she adverted her eyes from him and clutched her photo album to her chest.

            "Can't a friend visit a friend?" Hitomi laughed bitterly at his response. Van's eyebrows knitted together confused. "Hitomi, what's wrong?"

            "What's wrong? You really want to know?" Van nodded and Hitomi continued. "When I left Gaea I could think of nothing but you. But I realized that was just wasting my time. I thought you felt the same way towards me since it had been our _love_ that saved Gaea. I guess I was mistaken." Van could see the hurt in her face and couldn't help but feel guilty.

            Yukari looked at her watch. "Hitomi's been gone quite a while. It's odd…" Dilandau looked at her with a questioning look. "Hey Dilly-chan why don't you see what's holding her up." Yukari suggested.

            Dilandau frowned at Yukari's pet name she'd given him. "Only if you don't call me that damn name!" Yukari giggled.

            "Okay Dilly-I mean Dilandau." Yukari replied, trying to suppress her laughter. Dilandau rolled his eyes and stood up.

            "I…I'm sorry Hitomi. I didn't know you felt that way."

            "You don't have to apologize. I was nothing but a fool for believing that I could ever love someone like you, a king. Things like that only happen in fairy tales. Kings and other royalties were only meant for each other." Van opened his mouth to speak but was cut off quickly. "You're really wasting you time here. You should just go back to your _wife_ and give her attention. I know she'd enjoy more than me."

            "Hitomi-" Van stopped and his eyes narrowed.

            Dilandau walked down the hallway and saw his beloved Hitomi talking with his archenemy. The scar on his right cheek began to throb as he approached. _Looks like today will be better than I thought_. A slight grin came to his lips as he neared Hitomi. "Fanel, what are you doing here?" Dilandau asked as he put an arm around Hitomi, drawing her near.

            Van couldn't believe his eyes. What was Dilandau doing there? And why was he touching Hitomi who seemed to be blushing slightly. Anger flared in his eyes and his blood began to boil. "I could ask you the same thing." Van growled.

            "I'm living my life, what does it look like?" Dilandau answered simply. "Now, why are you here? It better not be to pester _my_ Hitomi." Dilandau put an emphasis on my on purpose.

            "Your…?" Van repeated silently and looked at Hitomi. "Hitomi, What is he talking about?"

            "What do you think?" Hitomi snapped. "He is mine and I am his." Van shook his head slightly. There was no way that Dilandau could be courting Hitomi. But what boggled him even more was why she's let him court her. _She's probably doing it to get back at me!_ "Van if you think it's just to get back at you, you're sadly mistaken. We have more in common than you'd think. Any ways, why would this bother you? I thought _friends_ accepted their _friend's_ choices and decisions."

            "Not when it's courting a mad man!" Van shouted, gesturing towards Dilandau.

            "I was mad at one time but that's all in the past Fanel." Dilandau replied keeping his cool aura about him. 

            Yukari sat impatiently waiting for Hitomi and Dilandau to turn up. _They're probably off locking lips or something_. She mused. Her eyes drifted to her watch. Time seemed to tick by at an incredibly slow rate.  _Okay, that's it! I'm not waiting any longer!_ Yukari stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria, completely unaware of what she was about to come across.

            "Hitomi!" She shouted as she ran down the hall. Hitomi looked over her shoulder and sighed heavily. _Great…_she thought sarcastically. _Just was we need, a bigger audience…_

            "Hitomi please tell this is a joke. You can't seriously be with him!" Hitomi rolled her eyes.

            "Van how many times must I say it? Yes, yes, yes and for the last time yes! I love him!" Van's face seemed to pale. Dilandau looked at her shocked. She loved him? She'd never said that before.

            "You what?" Van asked hoping he hadn't heard her correctly. Hitomi hesitated to answer.

            "I…I love him. There I said it. Do you have a problem with that Van?"

            "Of course I do!" he shouted. "I wouldn't mind if it was anyone else but why him?!"

            "Simple really Fanel. I provide her with what she couldn't find from you or anyone else. And before you ask I do love her back." Hitomi's heart raced and her stomach fluttered with joy. She looked up at Dilandau with overwhelming happiness.

            "You love me?" she mumbled. Dilandau looked down at her and smiled.

            "Of course I do, how could I not? I'm nothing without you." He answered. Their heads moved closer until their lips met. Van looked in total horror at the sight before him. He had to put an end to this madness.

            "Hitomi, why am I not surprised." Came Yukari's voice. Hitomi broke the kiss immediately. "Is that all you two do? If so, I'm a little afraid to wonder what you to do alone." Hitomi blushed madly. Yukari then caught notice of the raven-haired boy standing by. "Hey, who's he?"

            "No one important." Hitomi replied bitterly. Yukari raised an eyebrow and looked more closely at the boy.

            "Okay, whatever you say Tomi-chan." Van clenched his fist into a ball. He had seen enough and let his rage take over. His fist flew and landed square in Dilandau's jaw. Hitomi looked in shock as she watched Dilandau stumble backwards.

            Dilandau's crimson red eyes flared with rage and revenge. He clenched his teeth and returned the favour. He first threw a punch at Van's face then grabbed him by the collar and slammed the king's body up against the lockers.

            "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Some nearby jocks chanted. This of course only fuelled Dilandau. He now had an audience to please.

            "You made a big mistake Fanel." Dilandau said tauntingly. "So are you just gonna stand there or are ya gonna fight me?"

            Van threw another punch. Dilandau dodged it easily and took the opportunity to get a punch in as well. He forcefully threw his fist into the young king's abdomen. Van doubled over but didn't make a peep. He'd win this fight at any cost, even if it meant killing Dilandau.

            "Face it Fanel, you don't stand a chance against me." Dilandau laughed. Van clenched his jaw tightly and tackled Dilandau to the floor. He sat atop of the red-eyed demon and threw a punch at his pace face. Blood trickled his face to his lips.

            As Van went to punch again he was pulled backwards by his hair. He growled but suppressed the pain. He looked to see who it was and was surprised. "Will you two stop acting like children!?!" Hitomi yelled and stood between the two boys. "This is really immature! How old are you?! Five? Six?!" Hitomi sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

            "I'm going to be eighteen in August." Dilandau answered smugly. Hitomi looked down at him and shot a glare at him.

            "It was a rhetorical question." Hitomi replied. _I'm so not in the mood for this…_ she thought to herself. Van grinned in a victorious way. "Wipe that grin off your face. You two should be both ashamed of yourselves. Especially you Van." Hitomi said and looked Van dead in the eyes.

            "What's going on here?" came a familiar masculine voice from the crowd. Hitomi, Dilandau and Van all looked to see whom it was.

            Folken looked at the scene before and could only shake his head, not surprised Dilandau had started a fight. However, he was surprised to see his brother. But not surprisingly he had few bruises and dried blood caked on the corner of his mouth. "Br-brother…"Van stuttered.

            Folken sighed. "Alright, who started this?" Folken asked, completely ignoring Van.

            "I'm pretty sure it was the black haired guy." Yukari informed pointing at Van.

            "It wasn't me!" Van retorted.

            "Bull shit Van. You threw the first punch." Hitomi replied, glaring at Van.

            "I wouldn't have had to if he hadn't taunted me!"

            "Enough! I want to see you three in my office now!" Folken yelled, silencing any bickering.

            A/N: Ya, I'm stopping there due to I want to be semi-evil. I'm mad at my dentist so I must take my revenge out on my readers. He jabbed me in the mouth with a giant needle! It's been over 4 hours since my appointment and my lips is still numb!* sigh * So I'm not sure right now how long I want this fic to go on for. I have an idea that would probably make the fic almost 5 chaps or so to finish but I have another plan that will take less. I still don't have the ending planned out exactly so if it takes a while to update, I'm really sorry. If you want me to e-mail you when I update, leave your e-mail address or e-mail it to me at esca_chick@hotmail.com

P.S. I really liked the song I chose for this chap. I know it sounds kinda disco-ie but the lyrics fit almost perfectly! Oh and sorry for the shortness. It's either you get some now or wait longer. Which would you rather?


	18. Chapter 18: You Jerk

A/N: Wow! Thanx Kazumi, Feye Morgan, snowykittenz, Rai Dorian, Niffer, Moon Smurf, Cindy, MoonFairy, Kiya, jen, Blue Demon, Kat-Tastrophe, Kin, anime_luver, lidehtium, Princess Neptune, Anne-WritinAngel, Snarfburgalar, and Toki Mirage *deep breath* for your reviews!

FeyeMorgan- Van-sama kill Dilly-chan? HAHAHAHA! That'd never happen! Or maybe it could….*evil grin*

Rai Dorian- ditto. I'd be in Folken-san's office for a verrrrrrryyyyyy long time! lol! But any ways, you got the new CD!?!? *sniffles* I want it…..

Cindy- Folken-san is working at the school as a teacher so he can keep an eye on Dilly-chan. He doesn't really want Dilly to burn down the school.

jen- don't you worry, Dilly-chan isn't finished with Van yet. In a chap or two the real battle will begin *grin*

Blue Demon- you may like your lipnumb but it's a real bitch when you're trying to eat or drink. I spilt my drink so many times at dinner that night.

anime_luver- actually I got stabbed with 2 needles; one on each side. It was only that one that hurt a lot.

Snarfburgalar- ah…..finally someone who understands that I'm aloud to be evil! Yes I am a girl. I've been in a few fights before(I have an older brother, that should explain a lot). Don't worry, Jajuka will make an appearance. It might be in the next chap too! I'm glad your friend enjoyed my joke.

_~*~*~*~_
    
    _Since you've been gone I feel so much better_
    
    _Cause I saw how mean you could be_
    
    _I used to want some explanation_
    
    _Now all I want is my Patsy Cline CD_
    
    _How I've waited for today_
    
    _When I could finally say_
    
    _You jerk_
    
    _You jerk_
    
    _You are such a jerk_
    
    _There are other words_
    
    _But they just don't work_
    
    _Sometimes I wish I'd mailed you that letter_
    
    _That said the things I dare not say_
    
    _Instead I set the thing on fire_
    
    _I had to say this outloud anyway_
    
    _I'm so glad I found the nerve_
    
    _To say what you deserve_
    
    _You jerk_
    
    _You jerk_
    
    _You are such a jerk_
    
    _There are other words_
    
    _But they just don't work_
    
    _They try to be so cool_
    
    _Insult you like a fool_
    
    _Never take your call when you're nobody at all_
    
    _Until you're somebody and then they want to be your friend_
    
    _How come jerks don't know they're jerks_
    
    _(I don't know)_
    
    _So next time someone makes you feel little_
    
    _Just sing this song inside your head_
    
    _And like a great big cartoon bubble_
    
    _These lovely words will dance above their head_
    
    _How I've waited for today_
    
    _When I could finally say_
    
    _You jerk_
    
    _You jerk_
    
    _You are such a jerk_
    
    _There are other words_
    
    _But they just don't work_
    
    _You jerk_
    
    _You jerk_
    
    _You are such a jerk_
    
    _There are other words_
    
    _But they just don't work_
    
    _You Jerk by Kim Stockwood_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 18: You Jerk

            Dilandau, Van and Hitomi sat in Folken's office in front of the large oak desk. Hitomi sat between the two boys by Folken's request. Dilandau sat slouched back on the uncomfortable wooden chair, staring out the window. Hitomi sat up tall and held her hands together on her lap. Van sat cross-legged and from time to time shot a glare Dilandau's way. _Of all the people on Gaea and the Mystic moon, why him?!_ Van wondered.

            "So let's begin from the top, what happened?" Both Van and Dilandau went to speak but were cut off quickly. "Hitomi, would you care to give your side of the story first. Starting from the very beginning."

            "Well for me the beginning is over a year ago. Would you like me to start there or from today?"

            "A year ago will be fine."

            "Well it all started when I left Gaea. Everything was going fine up until my family died. Then it was about four or five months after that when I ran into to Dilandau. I wasn't happy about it but I got use to him living with me-"

            "He lives with you!?" Van shouted.

            "Ya I live with her, is there a problem Fanel?" Dilandau asked in his cocky little tone. Folken glared at both the teenaged boys warning them from continuing.

            "Well, as I was saying, Dilandau told me about what Van had been up to." Hitomi looked at Van briefly then continued. "I didn't believe him when he said that Van moved on so I went to Gaea and found him with _'Louise' in the garden." Hitomi said bitterly. She crossed her arms across her chest and suppressed her feelings. "After that I was really hurt Van. I even tried to take my own life. I really thought it was our love that saved Gaea. But I guess it was only my love that did so._

            "Well Dilandau found me and surprisingly he saved my life. After that things between us changed. Yukari tried to set us up and actually came up with a plan that worked. That happened about…" Hitomi paused and counted using her fingers. "Nine months ago I think… And since then me and Dilandau have been together." Hitomi sighed and once again continued on.

            "That brings us to today. I was going to my locker to get my photo album and ran into Van. Dilandau showed up and he declared his feelings for me and I did the same. Van threw the first punch. Dilandau retaliated."

            "Is that all?" Folken asked. Hitomi nodded in response. "Well, do you both agree with what Hitomi has said?" Dilandau nodded but Van was obviously not ready to take the blame for starting the fight.

            "Hey Van, why did you give my pendent to your wife!?" Hitomi asked suddenly. Van looked speechless.

            "I didn't give it to her!" Van answered. Hitomi raised an eyebrow and looked extremely unimpressed.

            "Really, then why was she wearing it on your wedding day?" Hitomi asked bitterly.

            "She found it in my-our room. I didn't realize she was wearing it until the wedding. That's the other reason why I came here." Van reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black pouch. He opened it and took out a gold chain with a ruby-like stone attached to it. "I figured you might want it back." He held the pendent out towards Hitomi.

            Hesitantly Hitomi took it. "I…I wasn't expecting this…" she replied breathlessly. Dilandau rolled his eyes. I thought she hated his guts? God it's only a stupid necklace.

            Folken cleared his throat, trying to bring attention back to the matter at hand. Hitomi clasped the pendent tightly in her palm until her knuckles turned white. "Now, as I was about to say, you're behaviour was unacceptable. Both of you should know better."

            "Hey he was the one who threw the first punch!" Dilandau shouted.

            "I wouldn't have had you not been taunting me!" Van retaliated. Hitomi sighed and rolled her eyes. This is going to be a long afternoon…

            Yukari pressed her ear against the door, listening in on the conversation going on. Yoko stood by Yukari with her arms crossed. "What's going on Yukari?" Yoko asked in a slight whisper. Yukari's eyebrows knitted together.

            "I'm not sure. I heard something about a wife, pendent, punch, and I think someone in that room is supposed to be dead." Yoko looked at her friend confused.

            "Let me listen."

            "No!" Yukari said in a whisper back. Yoko uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

            "I have better ears than you so I should-!" the door clicked and opened. Yukari had no time to move away. As the door opened, Yukari fell into the room, right into the raven-haired boy's arms. Yoko held back her laugh. "Yukari, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

            "Shut up" Yukari muttered and stood up, backing away from Van. "So, Hitomi, who died?" Yukari asked bluntly.

            Hitomi paused and tried to think of answer. She couldn't exactly tell them that both Folken and Dilandau had died. "Um no one died. Who said that?"

            "I distinctly heard someone say something about someone supposed to be dead." 

            "I'm sorry Miss. Uchida but I think you heard wrong." Folken interrupted. "Any ways shouldn't both you and Miss. Kamata be getting ready for class?"

            "Um… well… ya." Yukari answered sadly. "Come on Yoko; Mr. Nishi will have us running laps after school if we're late again." Both girls sighed and headed for their classes.

            "Well, I guess I'll be leaving." Van said sadly. "Bye Hitomi…"

            "Bye Van." Hitomi said but kept her gaze down cast.

            "Dilandau I'll be expecting you to be staying after school for an hour each day for the next week." Dilandau's eyes widened .

            "What!?" he asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

            "You heard me Dilandau. You may not have started the fight but you did fight back." Dilandau clenched his fist in rage.

            "Well what about Hitomi? She pulled his hair!" Hitomi looked at Dilandau completely surprised.

            "True but had she not intervened the fight could have been worse."

            "But-!"

            "No buts Dilandau." Folken went back into his office, leaving Hitomi and Dilandau alone in the hallway. At the sound of the first bell, Hitomi reached for Dilandau's hand. Dilandau grinned and wrapped his arm around Hitomi's shoulders. Hitomi smiled and wrapped her arm around his back. Together they walked off to class.

            Van walked back to the Fanelian castle. He was still having trouble comprehending what had just happened on the Mystic Moon. It had to have been an illusion, he told himself over and over again. Hitomi knows better. She'd never run to the arms of that sadistic pyromaniac. He must have brainwashed her or something.

            Van sighed as reached his beloved city. He looked up to the watch guards, smiled slightly and waved. The guards both saluted their king and opened the gates to the city. Van turned and looked up at the darkening sky. His eyes saddened as they landed on the cursed moon. Hitomi…how could you…

            "Van-sama!" Merle squealed with delight as she caught sight of her childhood friend enter the castle. She ran up and hugged him fiercely. "So how'd it go?" she asked.

            "Merle…" he paused to gather his words but stopped.

            "Van…" Van smiled softly at the angelic voice of his beloved wife, Louise. "Where did you go? Merle wouldn't tell me. I was so worried." Van smacked himself mentally for not telling her that he was leaving to visit Hitomi. He walked towards her and embraced her.

            "I'm sorry. I needed to visit and old friend."

A/N: yes I know it's short. I'm very sorry but school has been very hectic. I've been getting assignments after assignments. As if that wasn't enough shit to deal with, my beloved kitty Gatti died on Monday April 28th 2003. He was only 8 months old and we had only just adopted him about 3 months ago. I was at school when it happened. Right now we don't know what caused him to have a heart attack. My one friend says it could have been that he was inbred (he was a barn cat so who knows who the father was). I think it could have been the feline leukemia which can cause death to kittens. Well I've babbled on long enough. If you want me to e-mail you when I update, leave your e-mail address or e-mail it to me at esca_chick@hotmail.com


	19. Chapter 19: One Step Closer

A/N: thanks for your comforting words you guys and thank you everyone who reviewed: Nel, Faye Morgan, snowykittenz, Rai Dorian, Niffer, Snarfburgalar, Blue Demon, SabineballZ, FOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V., Breathe, Xelena, P-chan, Toki Mirage, 

Nel- don't worry, Van will make a huge ass of himself later.

Faye Morgan- Come on, this Dilly-sama we're talking about! There's no way to kill the man! He's just too hot and sexy but that could be his down fall….*shifty eyes*

Snarfburgalar- yes I named my kitty Gatti. I was gonna call him Dilandau but he didn't look like a Dilandau ya know? And yes I know Van is still alive. I need him around for a bit longer okay? I have to make him make an ass of himself first. Have patience!

~*~*~*~

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before...   
  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before...   
  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Break break break break break  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up   
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Break break break break break break  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up   
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

_One Step Closer by Linkin Park_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 19: One Step Closer

            Van sparred alone in the privacy of the gym in the newly built castle of Fanelia. He shut his warm brown eyes and sliced the sword in a downward motion. He gripped the hilt of the sword tightly as he swung the blade upwards then turning his heel. His movements quickened and his attacks more deadly looking.

_How could she…_ his eyebrows knitted together as he relived the moment of seeing his friend in the arms of a crazed killer.

            Merle sighed heavily and she walked away from the training room. She had been watching Van for a while as he practiced in solitude. She could sense the uneasiness in his heart, his soul. She knew something bad must have happened on the Mystic Moon. Why else would Van be acting so distant? _He looks like he's been betrayed…_

            Merle sighed again, her ears and tail hanging low. It hurt her to see Van like that. It hurt her to see him sad. _I'll find out what's wrong Van-sama, one way or another_, she vowed.

            "Merle? What's wrong?" Merle raised her eyes from the ground before her and to look at the heavenly knight.

            "Oh, hi Allen." She replied, her voice quiet.

            Allen raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong. Merle was usually in high spirits or teasing him in someway. "What's wrong?"

            "It's Van-sama." She answered and leaned against the rail of the walkway.

            "What happened?"

            "I don't know. He went to the Mystic Moon yesterday to visit Hitomi but when he came back he was all gloomy." She replied honestly.

            "Has he said anything to you?" Merle shook her head.

            "He refuses to tell me what happened. No matter how much I bug him about it he stays quiet." Allen's eyebrows knitted together. What could have happened? His glaze slowly moved up the sky and came to a stop on the blue moon. Is Hitomi alright?

            "I'll go talk to him." Allen said and continued on his way.

            "He's in the gym training!" Merle shouted as Allen disappeared down the walkway.

            Allen poked his head into the bare gym. In the far corner he could see Van swinging his sword about as if he were fighting against an invisible opponent. Allen walked into the room and over to the troubled king. "Van?" Allen spoke, breaking Van out of his fighting trance.

            His brown eyes narrowed as the knight walked closer to him. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

            "Merle tells me something's wrong." Van sheathed his sword and turned his back to the knight. "What happened on the Mystic Moon?"

            "Nothing happened." Van snapped.

            "Liar." Allen said in a provoking tone. He was willing to do whatever it took to get Van to speak.

            "Nothing happened okay!" Allen smirked and placed a hand on his hip.

            "You never really were a good liar were you Van."

            "What's it matter to you any ways?" Van asked annoyed.

            "I'm only asking on Merle's behalf. She's really worried about you." Van stayed silent. "It couldn't be that bad."

            "It was horrible." Allen smiled a secret smile. "Hitomi…she…" Van tried to find the right words to say it but was obviously having trouble.

            "What about Hitomi? Is she hurt?" Van shook his head.

            "No, she…"He sighed heavily. "She's with Dilandau."

            "Dilandau!?!" Allen shouted in shock. "What? How?"

            "After the Destiny war all the Dragonslayers were granted another chance to live but they had to live on the Mystic Moon."

            "But what exactly do you mean by she's with Dilandau?"

            "They're courting each other!" Allen's eyes widened.

            "Are you sure? Are you sure they aren't just friends?" even though Allen didn't like the idea of Dilandau befriending Hitomi or being alive, he had to make sure that they weren't courting.

            "Trust me, I'm sure. They proclaimed their 'love' for each other right in front of me." Van said in disgust.

            "He must have brainwashed her. Hitomi would never do that." Van sighed and leaned against the wooden wall.

            "That's what I've been telling myself but…I don't know…" silence filled the air in the room, neither one of them knew what to say.

            "Why don't we bring Hitomi back?" Allen suggested. "I'm sure once she's back on Gaea and away from Dilandau she'll see thing more clearly."

            "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Van smiled to himself. "Let's do it."

            As Hitomi closed her locker she came face to face with her friend Yukari. "So explain." She demanded.

            "Explain what Yukari?" Hitomi asked, pretending to not know what her friend was talking about.

            "That guy from this afternoon. You know the guy that Dilandau would have kicked the shit out of."

            "Oh, him…" Hitomi leaned against the metal lockers and sighed. "You remember how I went missing just after we began high school?" Yukari nodded.

            "What did happen? Where'd you go?" Hitomi hesitated to answer.

            "Do you remember about the deal I made with Amano?" Yukari nodded. "Do remember anything about a strange boy showing up and slaying a dragon?" confusion was written all over Yukari's face.

            "Dragon?" she went silent for a moment, her eyes narrowed slightly as her eyebrows knitted together. "I remember having a strange dream about a boy who spoke a weird language, a dragon and a strange light-"

            "That took me away." Hitomi finished. Yukari looked at her friend surprised she knew what she was going to say.

            "How'd-?"

            "How'd I know? It wasn't a dream Yukari. It really happened. I know it sounds strange but it did happen. That boy was Van, the guy who was here earlier." Hitomi caught a quick glance at her watch and noticed the time. "Hey I'll call you later and tell you everything okay?"

            "You better Hitomi!" Yukari shouted as her friend took off down the hallway.

            Later that night Hitomi called Yukari like she had promised and explained to her everything. She told her about how she had witnessed so many deaths and how she turned into the key figure in a war that would forever affect the people of Gaea. 

"I know that it sounds completely insane but you've got to believe me Yukari." Hitomi said almost pleading. "How else do you think I got my pendent back? I gave it to Van and he gave it back to me today." Hitomi sighed heavily as she listened to her friend go on about how it can't be real. This is going to be a long night…

A/N: OMG! I FINALLY UPDATED! Can you believe it!?! Sorry about the long wait. School has been keeping me sooooo busy!(oh and I had a lot of trouble finding the perfect song for this chap.) I have 2 major projects I have to work on plus a bunch of assignments for art I have to finish. Oh and then next week my religion teach is giving us our ISP's. That'll be "fun". Well I'll try to update quicker okies. If you want me to e-mail you when I update, leave your e-mail address or e-mail it to me at esca_chick@hotmail.com


	20. Chapter 20: Faint

A/N: Yes I am still alive! Well thank you to: Blue Demon, snowykittenz, Kat-Tastrophe, areka hakai, Crystal Alethia, FOX(who was too lazy to sign in, tisk tisk), Princess Neptune, SabineballZ, Rai Dorian, ice, Xelena, Feye Morgan, Niffer, Haze, dillpops(thanx for giving me the title of the song ^_^), Toki Mirage, Snarfburgalar, Mystical Dreamer, and Sin Albatou for reviewing!

Blue Demon- of course they wouldn't kidnap her. Hitomi's not really a kid so they can't 'kid'-nap her now can they?

Snowykittenz- lol! Allen probably would dress Hitomi up as a maid. He seems like the type of guy to do that sort of thing with women.

Fox- I'm sorry that it was short *get's into defensive position* please don't hurt me.

SabineballZ- Van is worried about Hitomi because she is his friend. Friends care about each other, or at least mine do… (btw, Van DOESN'T love Hitomi. Don't go getting any ideas)

Feye Morgan- because men are stupid they don't realize that what they do is wrong, such in this case with Allen and Van. Bakas, it'll only make the situation worse.

Snarfburgalar- *sighs* I don't know what I'll do with you. Calvin sounds cute! Lol! Well, don't worry, Van and Allen will die soon. Maybe, hehehe!

Mystical Dreamer- I'm glad you're really enjoying the fic. *blushes* I really don't think this fic is amazing but if you insist then okay. Ya finding songs is pretty hard(especially for this chap!). 

~*~*~*~

i am  
little bit of loneliness  
a little bit of disregard  
a handful of complaints   
but i can't help the fact   
that everyone can see these scars  
i am  
what i want you to want  
what i want you to feel  
but it's like   
no matter what i do   
i can't convince you  
to just believe this is real   
so i let go   
watching you  
turn your back like you always do  
face away and pretend that i'm not  
but i'll be here   
cause you're all i got 

i am  
a little bit insecure  
a little unconfident  
cause you don't understand   
i do what i can  
but sometimes i don't make sense  
i am  
what you never want to say  
but i've never had a doubt   
it's like no matter what i do  
i can't convince you  
for once just to hear me out   
so i let go   
watching you  
turn your back like you always do  
face away and pretend that i'm not  
but i'll be here   
cause you're all i got 

i can't feel  
the way i did before  
don't turn your back on me  
i won't be ignored  
time won't heal  
this damage anymore  
don't turn your back on me  
i won't be ignored

no  
hear me out now  
you're gonna listen to me   
like it or not  
right now 

Faint by Linkin Park

~*~*~*~

Chapter 20:  Faint

            "Okay, wait Hitomi. Let me get this straight." Yukari paused and rubbed her temples before speaking back into the cordless phone. "The reason you stopped drooling over Amano was because you were in 'love' with that Van guy. Then Van misled you to believe he felt the same way for you when he really didn't. Now he's married and mad at you for moving on?" Yukari asked unsure. "That doesn't make sense."

            "No Yukari, he's not mad that I've moved on, he's mad because Dilandau destroyed his country." Hitomi explained.

            "But I thought you said the Dragonslayers did it."

            "They did but they're under Dilandau's command so to him it's the same thing." There was a long awkward pause after that. Yukari didn't know whether to believe her best friend or not. She wanted to believe her friend but, how could she be certain Hitomi didn't dream the whole thing.

             Van sat alone in his private courtyard beneath a large tree. He gazed up at the cerulean sky, his eyes staying locked on the blue moon. How long would it take Allen to get her? Allen had volunteered to go instead of Van. Both men knew it was a better idea since Hitomi and Van weren't on good terms.

            "Van…" he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. His eyes brightened at the sight of his lovely wife.

            "Louise…" he whispered as a smile tugged at his lips.

            "What's wrong?" she asked. Van looked away from her. He really didn't want to explain the whole situation to her at the moment. Louise's eyes narrowed and she walked over to her beloved husband. She sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Van please tell me what's wrong…" she entwined her hand with his and began to caress it gently. "You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me." Still Van remained silent. "Van, look at me." She lifted her head from his should and slowly van turned and looked at her. He became lost in her sapphire eyes. "Please, tell me."

            Van sighed heavily and looked away. "A friend of mine made a bad choice and is in danger. They've become involved with some dangerous people. I'm just really worried about them." Louise raised an eyebrow wondering whom Van could have been talking about.

            "Who is it? Is it Allen or Merle? I hope it's not Merle…"

            "No, it's neither of them. It's just an old friend."

            Allen landed with a thud in a field of thick grass. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Only a few trees occupied the sky above.  Tall and unusual building filled most of the sky him. _How strange…_he thought as he looked at his surroundings more closely. _Now, where should I start?_

            Allen walk towards the sounds of people talking and walking down the busy streets of Tokyo. His eyes widened in realization that this task wouldn't be an easy one. With so many people in the city, how would he ever find Hitomi?

            Hitomi sat at her kitchen table finishing up her bowl of cereal. She glanced at the clock quickly, she groaned and lazily stood up. She gathered her books from the living room and put them in her blue duffle bag. She slipped on her running shoes and headed for the door but stopped. She put down her bag and crept upstairs and peeked her head into the mess of Dilandau's room. A smile tugged at her lips as she looked at the sleeping boy on the bed. _Lucky bastard…_she thought to herself and left.

            "Hitomi where's Dilly-chan?" Yoko asked her friend as she walked up the school steps.

            "He's suspended remember?" Yoko shot Hitomi a questioning glace. "Didn't you see the fight yesterday?" Yoko shook her head in response. "Yukari didn't tell you?" Yoko once again shook her head. That's odd…Yukari didn't gossip about it… "Well Dilandau got into a fight yesterday with this guy so he got suspended."

            "Oh…so who was the guy? What grade is he in?"

            "He doesn't go to our school. He was just a guy I use to be friends with." Hitomi tried to explain, hoping Yoko wouldn't want any further details about Van.

            "Well then what school-" Yoko was cut off by the sound of the warning bell ringing.

            "Sorry Yoko! I'll see ya at lunch!" Hitomi shouted as she went into the school and became lost in the crowd of students all in a hurry to get to their classes.

            Dilandau laid in his bed staring up at the white ceiling. His mind seemed to not be able to stay still. He couldn't stop himself from thinking. He thought back to his brawl the other day with the dragon. He began to wonder what would have happened had Hitomi not stepped in and pulled the bastard by his hair. A grin tugged at his lips, hw knew he would have won the fight had he been given the chance.

            As he thought more about the dragon and how the dragon had acted he could only wonder what he would do after returning to Gaea. This is what really made Dilandau feel unsettled. What if the dragon was plotting something? Plotting revenge on him for making him look like an ass.

            When the last bell went, students piled out of the school in a hurry. Hitomi however took her time. She and Yukari decided to go to the mall after school just to hang out like old times. They hadn't just hung out together since the accident that claimed Hitomi's family.

            "So Hitomi how do you think you did on the math quiz?" Hitomi didn't answer; her mind was too busy thinking. "Hitomi? Earth to Hitomi…" Yukari began to wave her hand in front of Hitomi's face trying to get her attention. "Hitomi!" she shouted, snapping her friend out of her trance.

            "What?"

            "You were off in your own little world. What's wrong?"

            "Nothing." Hitomi replied quickly.

"Nothing?" Yukari repeated, doubting her friend. "You can tell me. Does it have to do with Van?" Hitomi's eyes saddened. Just the sound of his name was enough to make her sick. Too many times he had hurt her and too many times she shed necessary tears for him.

            "Well…sorta but…"she paused trying to find the right words. "Well I had this dream last night."

            "And…?"

            "And I was back on Gaea. I don't know how I got there. I just remember being there. I also remember seeing everyone I knew there. They stood in a circle around me; all of them were glaring at me or something. Then…"Hitomi paused. "I remember begin locked in some room and when I looked out the window I saw people fighting and killing each other…"

            "Maybe it was a vis-"

            "No. It wasn't." Hitomi snapped. She wouldn't let herself believe she was having a vision. It had been years since she last had one. Why would she be having one now? It was just a dream…she told herself. Just a dream…

            "Okay, if you insist then…" Yukari didn't dare try to talk Hitomi into believing other wise. It would be a fight she wouldn't win. Yukari glanced down at her watch, her eyes widening at the realization at how late it was. "Hey I'll see ya tomorrow in class. I have to go before my parents try to ground me again." She hugged Hitomi quickly and ran off.       

            "Bye…"Hitomi whispered as she watched her friend head out the mall doors in a hurry. _Six already? Where does time go?_ Hitomi wondered as she looked down at her watch. _I better get home and see what sort of shape Dilandau has left the house in._ she rose from her seat and left the mall. She walked home instead of taking the subway. But she would soon learn that it would have been a better idea to have taken the subway.

            As Hitomi took a short cut across an empty park, she heard someone shout her name. "Hitomi!" they yelled. Amano? A smile came to her lips as she turned around. However her smiled faded when she realized it wasn't Amano. Her emerald eyes looked away from the heavenly. What is he doing here?

            "What do you want?" Hitomi spat bitterly.

            "Hitomi why are you with Dilandau?"

            "Didn't Van tell you?"

            "Is he forcing you to be with him? Is he brain-"

            "Brainwashing me? No. Why can't you people leave me alone!? I'm finally happy!" Hitomi shouted at Allen, her voice dripping with hate and frustration. "just go back to Gaea and leave me…" Allen approached Hitomi and placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned away from him.

            "Hitomi, listen to yourself. You can't possibly be happy with Dilandau. He's a psychotic pyromaniac. He tried to kill you before."

            "Get your hand off of me." Hitomi growled. Allen didn't remove it which only angered Hitomi further.

            "No, I won't let you go back to him." Hitomi turned on her heel and looked at Allen outraged.

            "And just who do you think you are!?"

            "Your friend. Trust me, once we get you back on Gaea everything will be alright-"

            "What!? I won't go back! You can't make me!" Allen grabbed her by the arm as she went to run off. "Let go!" she yelled but he wouldn't. "Allen don't make me have to hit you!" his grip only tightened. "Fine! You asked for it!" She raised her hand to hit him but became frozen in her place. A familiar blue column of light descended from the sky above, surrounding both of them; taking Allen and Hitomi back to Gaea.

A/N: OMFG! I UPDATED!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?!? Sooo sorry about the wait. School became very busy for me and also I couldn't find a song for this chap. Thank god I saw the new Linkin Park music video "Faint". If I hadn't seen it this chap would still be in the making. So I hoped you guys all enjoyed. If you want me to e-mail you when I update, leave your e-mail address or e-mail it to me at esca_chick@hotmail.com


	21. Chapter 21: Untouchable

A/N: Well thank you to the 8 people who reviewed: MysticalDreamer, Feye Morgan, Emerald, Mad Meg Askevron, Crystal Alethia, FOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V, Lady Laran, and Haze.

Feye Morgan- Don't worry, Allen and Van will pay for what they've done. It'll happen in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not sure at the moment.

Mad Meg Askevron- I'll try to get around to reading one of your fics okay? Your esca fic looks interesting.

Crystal Alethia- *blushes*I feel honoured for cheering you up! I hope this update cheers you up once again.

FOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V- I'm sorry it was short. Really I am! Well I don't have any ideas at the moment for you C/H fic but if I do I'll e-mail them to you.

Haze- *sigh* I've tried so hard not to make Louise seem like the bad guy but I guess I just can't do that. Well maybe after this chap you mind will change or maybe after the next chap. I'm not sure. 

~*~*~*~

_This is nothing new to me  
It takes more than what you got   
To frighten me  
I'm not scared of you  
There's nothing you can do  
Or take from me  
  
Untouchable  
You think you're untouchable  
You know   
No one's untouchable  
  
You're bound to lose the game  
There's no one else to blame  
You play so safe  
And you're not risking enough  
You are doomed to be undone  
I swear I'll be the one  
To bring you down  
It's all your fault  
Cause you got caught  
  
It must be nice  
To be so sure  
And never feel insecure  
It must feel good to believe  
You're always right  
And you're never wrong  
  
You've got something to say  
You say it to my face  
And be a man about it  
You got a problem with me  
Don't go behind my back  
Just like a baby  
  
Pride comes before you take a fall  
You'd best beware a woman scorned  
Cause no one's untouchable_

_Untouchable by Garbage_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 21: Untouchable

            The soft sound of a phone ringing woke Dilandau from his peaceful slumber. He muttered a few curses under his breath as he lazily reached for the phone which sat on the coffee table beside the couch. He sat up, leaning on his elbow before hitting the talk button on the cordless phone. "Hello?" he mumbled and rubbed away the sleep from the corners of his eyes.

            "Dilandau is Hitomi home yet?" Dilandau yawned and rubbed his eyes once more. "Were you sleeping?" Yukari asked slightly confused.

            "Ya, why?"

            "No reason. So is Hitomi home?" Dilandau moved the phone away from his face and shouted Hitomi's name. He waited and there was no reply. Confused, he got up from the couch and began looking around the house, starting at Hitomi's room. Empty. She was nowhere to be found. He couldn't even find a note from her or anything.

            "Nope."

            "She's not home yet?" Yukari asked baffled.

            "Nope."

            "Hmmm…. that's odd." Yukari muttered to herself.

            "What time is it?" Dilandau asked, too lazy to check himself.

            "It's ten you baka. And hey! Were you just ignoring the phone all night?" Dilandau blushed slightly, he had been ignoring it. He figured every time it stopped ringing Hitomi had picked it up.

            "How many times did you call?"

            "I lost count after the fifteenth time."

            "When did you start calling?" Dilandau was sensing something wasn't right. He knew something was wrong.

            "Since about five thirty, it was just after I finished eating. I left Hitomi at the mall-"

            "You left her there!?" Dilandau shouted at Yukari.

            "Ya! She's a grown woman! She can take care of herself!" Dilandau held his breath, trying to calm himself. "Dilandau?" Yukari asked in a softer voice. When he didn't answer she said his name again.

            "I've gotta go." He said quickly and hung up. He placed the phone down on the table, his anger and rage was beginning to rise. He had an unusual feeling that he knew what happened. Just as he was about to head for the door the phone rang. Dilandau sighed heavily and picked up the phone. "Hello." He barked.

            "Dilandau come to my office. I need to tell you something."

            "I don't have time for this right now Folken. Just tell me now." Dilandau's patience was wearing thin. All he wanted to do was search for Hitomi.

            "Some of the Dragonslayers spotted a pillar of light this evening. Witnesses say they saw a young women and man being taken away by it." This information confirmed Dilandau's fears.

            "I'll kill that dragon," Dilandau growled through clenched teeth.

            "It wasn't Van." This caught the albino by surprise. "It was Allen."

            Fanelia, a beautiful city cradled within a lush green valley. A peaceful country protected by dragons. However, the glorious castle wasn't exactly peaceful. Sudden bursts of yells could be heard outside the castle walls. "I can't believe you!" Hitomi yelled at Allen. He and Van had taken turns trying to talk _'sense'_ into Hitomi. "I'm not being brainwashed!" it was probably the tenth time she had said that very phrase.

            "Hitomi, you're courting Dilandau. Doesn't that seem odd to you at all?" Allen replied, keeping his cool. He hated having to raise his voice to a woman.

            "Maybe a year ago yes but not now. Allen, I love him." Allen sighed and rubbed his temples. "There's more to Dilandau than what meets the eye. And…and he's changed. He's not the same person he was during the war."

            "Hitomi listen to what you're saying. You're standing up for that albino psycho-"

            "He use to be your sister." Hitomi wasn't sure what else to say so she threw that at him in hopes he'd stop trying to _'de-brainwash'_ her in his words.

            "But they're separate people now."

            "Ya but if they weren't would you still want to kill him?"

            "This is off topic." Hitomi rolled her eyes laid back on the bed. She grabbed the closest pillow and covered her face with it. She was becoming more than frustrated with Allen and his attempts to change her mind. "Hitomi, this is for your own good."

            "How would you know what is for my own good?" she asked bitterly from under the pillow.

            "Hitomi-" she removed the pillow from her face and stared up at the wooden ceiling.

            "Allen if it hadn't been for Dilandau I probably wouldn't be alive right now. I guess you could say he saved me."

            "It was probably an act." Hitomi smiled to herself and shook her head.

            "No… no because I saw it all. No one looks like that when they see someone they hold dear to their heart dying…I should know…" tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Memories of witnessing the death of her younger brother flood her mind. Dilandau looked the same way she did when he found her barely alive.

            "Hitomi please-"

            "Go…just leave me alone."

            "But-"

            "Go!" Hitomi barked. Allen sighed and left. He'd return later with Van.

            Merle sat outside Hitomi's room on the roof. She listened to the entire conversation between Hitomi and Allen. When she heard Allen leave the room she jumped down and onto the balcony. Her blue eyes came to rest upon the laying figure on the bed. Her heart sank out of pity.

            "Hitomi…" she said quietly as she entered the room.

            Hitomi sat up quickly and could only wonder how Merle got into her room. "Merle how'd you-?"

            "I was on the roof. I've been listening all morning."

            "Oh…so are you here to _'unbrainwash'_ me too?" Hitomi asked already jumping to the conclusion that she was.

            "Nope. Actually I think it's kinda pointless what Van-sama and Allen are doing. Even Louise agrees with me. I can tell by the way you talk that you really love him. Love is just one of those things that can't be forced out of someone." Hitomi felt moved by the cat girl's words. Was this really the same annoying girl she had met when she first came to Gaea?

            "Merle…"

            "I hope he comes for you. What am I saying! He probably will!" Merle said in her typical cheerful voice.

            "Merle why-?"

            "I know this doesn't seem like me but I've changed over the past couple years. I think it's because of Louise. Her feminity is beginning to rub off on me I guess." Merle giggled. "Well I better go and eavesdrop of Van-sama and Allen. I'll see ya later!" Merle shouted as she exited from the balacony.

            "I must say he did a pretty good job at brainwashing her." Allen commented from his seat across from Van in his study.

            "How long do you think it'll take to free her of his power?" Van asked.

            "I'm not sure. Maybe a week or more." Allen sighed and slouched back in the chair. His sapphire blue eyes strayed from the young king to the open window. "I just hope it doesn't take too long…"

            Dilandau stood proudly in front of his Dragonslayers. It would be the first time in years that they would finally have a chance to fight. Folken had struck up a deal with Gaea to allow them to go back to Gaea and retrieve Hitomi. Their first stop would be Zaibach so they could get beck their glorious guymelefs.

            All sixteen of the teenaged soldiers stood perfectly still and awaiting the pillar of light to take them back home. It would be the first time in over two years that they'd be able to go back to place they had once called home. This would truly be a joyous occasion for them all.

            Folken entered the room, clad in a black suit. His black leather coat went just past his knees, concealing most of his body. Dilandau looked to the stratagos who gave him a nod. A grin tugged at the albino's lips. It was now time.

A/N: OMG! I updated! I'm so happy! Finding a song for this chap was pretty hard. The next chap shouldn't take too long to post since I already have a song for it. And I'm sorry if it's short, really I am! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be long. If you want me to e-mail you when I update, leave your e-mail address or e-mail it to me at esca_chick@hotmail.com


	22. Chapter 22: The Wreckoning

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed: MysticalDreamer, Feye Morgan, Cindy, Sin Albatou, SabineballZ, Kat-Tastrophe, ice, Princess Neptune, Mad Meg Askevron, Frostmourne, Rai Dorian, FOX SPIRIT AKA Y.V, Snarfburgalar, Always Dreaming, and Little Angel.

MysticalDreamer-Yay! You don't hate Louise! I really didn't want her to be a bad guy/girl in the beginning.

Feye Morgan-I didn't like how Merle was so annoying in the series so I figured I'd change her a bit, make her nicer. It seems ppl like this change. Yay me!

Cindy-yes the d-slayers need their guymelefs. I explain the reason for it in this chap(obviously!)

Sin Albatou-1 trillion thumbs up? *blush* gee thanks, I feel so honoured! *blush*

Mad Meg Askevron-that's really weird that the song from the last chap what playing when you read it. Very weird…

Frostmourne-Yes! Make Allen pay in your fic! Make him look like a total ass! Hehe, if it's possible kill me. It's really fun to do, trust me!

Snarfburgalar-this is the chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you enjoy it! Don't worry, there's no wrists-shit, I shouldn't have said that. Gomen -_-;

~*~*~*~

_I came I saw I kicked some ass  
The pain I cause it makes me laugh  
'Cause the way I do my thing is strange  
I just inject myself into your veins, yeah  
  
Can't run can't hide   
There's no way out  
The sun will rise and it's about  
Time for the wreckoning  
Time time for this girl to sing  
  
Damn if I thought that you would change   
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
You know, you don't give a damn  
  
Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door. (oh yeah)  
  
Can't move can't breathe it's gettin dark  
The beast has come to steal your heart  
So you better practice your scream  
Well you may not live your dreams  
  
Things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.  
  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time  
  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time  
  
Damn if I thought that you would change   
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
You know, you don't give a damn  
  
Things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.  
  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time  
  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Ya don't give a damn  
  
And I'm running from my problems  
I got my funny face painted on  
And then I'll think of what you said to me  
And then I'll think of what you did to me  
I'll think of you and probably laugh  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
You're the one I'm running from  
  
Damn if I thought that you would change   
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
Ah no, you don't give a damn  
  
Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.  
  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning   
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time  
  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time  
  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Ya don't give a damn  
  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
I'm walking out the door_

_The Wreckoning by Boomkat_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 22: The Wreckoning

            A large pillar of light filled the room, sweeping away the Dragonslayers, Dilandau and Folken to their old home, Gaea. Many of the Dragonslayers looked in awe at the place they had once called home. Ziabach hadn't changed very much since the last time they were there. The only real difference most of them noticed was the lack of soldiers patrolling the streets.

            However, they had no time to catch up on old times with any relatives or old friends. They were there on a mission. Dilandau held his head high and lead his Dragonslayers to the guymelef storehouse. Folken separated from the group and headed for the Ziabach Fortress.

            When he entered through the large metallic doors, memories of a blackened past flood his mind. Memories that he wished to forget. "Lord Folken," a husky voice spoke. Folken looked to his right to the Dragonslayer he had asked to accompany him. "What are your plans precisely? I need to know in order to make sure Dilandau doesn't get carried away." Folken chuckled to himself inwardly.

            "Yes Jajuka." Folken paused when both he and the beast man came to his old study. He opened the door and entered, Jajuka followed closely behind. Folken took a seat at the neatly organized desk and gestured for Jajuka to sit as well. However the beast man would prefer to stand than sit. "The plan is quite simple actually. Dilandau and his troop with travel to Fanelia using their new Oreides guymelefs. They have recently been upgraded so that the stealth cloaks can be used in flight mode which will make entering the country easier."

            When Folken finished explaining the plan to Jajuka, Dilandau arrived to hear the plan. Jajuka waited outside the study for Dilandau. Together the two of them went to the guymelef storehouse and explained the plan. Jajuka had to correct Dilandau a few times much to the albino's dislike.

            "Alright. Let's do it." Dilandau said over his radio inside his guymelef. Grinned inwardly as he thought of his victory. That dragon won't know what hit him…

            Hitomi sighed heavily as she gazed out the opened window. Her emerald eyes stayed locked on the blue orb in the sky. _Dilandau…when will you come? I don't know how much more of this I can take. I would have escaped if that were possible. But it's a long fall from this window…_

            "Hitomi have you been listening to a single word I've been saying?" Allen asked as he the impression he was being ignored. When Hitomi didn't answer he rose from his seat and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder which caught her attention quickly.

            "Get your hand off of me." She growled bitterly. Allen however left his hand where it laid. "Allen-!" He grabbed her other shoulder, forcing her to face him.

            "Hitomi listen to me."

            "No!" she snapped back at him. "Now let go of me!" she tried to wiggle free of his grasp.

            "No, not until you see the truth. Not until you realize that you're being brainwashed by Dilandau!" Hitomi glared at him, tears welled up in her eyes.

            "How can you say that!? Do you even know what someone who's been brainwashed looks or acts like?" Allen went to answer but stopped. "That's what I thought. Now, please, just let me go." He removed his hands from her shoulders and turned his back to her. Hitomi turned her back away from him and continued to gaze out the window. When she heard the door close she felt relived that he was gone.

            As night fell over the small city of Fanelia civilians locked their doors and called it a night. Few people scurried to their homes for rest. Everything seemed peaceful. When the only light in the sky was only that from the two moons, Dilandau gave the order to his men to exit their guymelefs and get into position. "Remember, no one kills the Dragon or that pansy ass knight but me." Dilandau reminded his soldiers.

            Like invisible shadows, all seventeen of the Ziabach soldiers were able to sneak their way over the city walls completely undetected. They then fawned out though the city, being sure to stay in the shadows as they made their way to the castle. Anyone who came in their way was dealt with immediately. Anyone who tried to stop them was killed quickly.

            Van sat in his bed with his wife Louise who seemed to be acting distant towards him. His bare hand traced her arm up to her shoulder then cupped her cheek. She rested her head in his hand and smiled sweetly. 

She lifted her lashes and looked deep into his eyes. Van then caressed her silky hair, running his fingers through it. He lowered his head and their lips met in a passionate kiss. As their kiss was beginning to deepen a loud knock came from the door. Van groaned as he pulled away.

            "Come in!" he shouted. The door opened and in walked one of the Fanelian guards.

            "Highness, My lady," He bowed his head before continuing. "Some of the other soldiers have spotted suspicious men wandering the city. Some report that they are heading to the castle." Van's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

            "Stay here." He whispered to Louise then placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back." He pushed away the covers and climbed out of bed. "Alert everyone in the castle and to be prepared." The soldier bowed and left.

            Van grabbed a blue tunic and slipped it on quickly. He then grabbed his belt and headed out the door. He had a strange feeling he knew exactly who it was that was trying to break into his castle.

            Allen dashed down the hallway and towards Hitomi's chamber. As he reached the base of the stairs to the floor that Hitomi stayed on, he came face to face with a familiar foe. "Dilandau…"he growled through clenched teeth.

            Dilandau grinned from ear to ear as he approached the heavenly knight. "It's been awhile Schezar." He sneered and unsheathed his katana. Allen did the same and prepared to attack.

            Dilandau dodged the knight's sword. Even though it had been years since he had been in an actually battle, he could still move with keen precision. Every attack made by the foolish knight was easily blocked. "Please tell me that you're not trying Schezar." Dilandau chuckled as blocked another sad excuse for an attack.

            "I'm just warming up." Allen replied, trying to hide that he was almost gasping for air.

            "Sure you are Schezar." Dilandau replied, rolling his eyes. "I think you're getting too old for this Schezar." With that said, Dilandau took the offensive. With every attack the pansy ass knight was forced to take a step back. How had he become so strong? Allen found himself wondering. He had fought Dilandau once before and it wasn't much of a challenge.

            Desperately the knight blocked all the oncoming attacks; beads of sweat rolled down his face. "Wondering how I increased in strength?" Dilandau asked, not waiting for a reply. He knew it was what the knighted wanted to know. "It's simple really. When I shared a body with your sister, she liked holding me back. Thank Gaea that she's gone. She was really a pest to have around. Although…it was fun when we would return to a female state. She always let me touch her-" Allen let out a horrid battle cry and charged at Dilandau who was smirking. 

            "What's wrong Allen? You seem upset."

            "You monster!" he yelled and attacked carelessly. That would be his downfall. Dilandau saw an opening and took it. His sword plunged itself into the knight's chest. Blood gushed out of the wound as Dilandau withdrew. The knight stumbled backwards; his sword fell from his hand and clattered on the ground. His breathing became hard and laboured as blood began to fill his lungs.

            "Well, well, well. It seems like the invincible knight is about to die." Dilandau sneered. He bent down and picked up the Allen's sword. He forced Allen to back up into a wall, blood spilling onto the floor with each step. "Time to say good bye pansy ass." With that said Dilandau stabbed Allen in the chest again but this time into his heart. Allen gasped and his head dropped; he was dead.

            Dilandau sheathed his sword and grinned triumphantly. He had rid the world of a pansy knight. Now all that was left was to kill the dragon which posed no real threat. Allen fell so easily, the dragon would fall even easier.

            Dilandau ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. When he reached the top he ran down the hallway only to come across a familiar looking woman. She wore a long white night gown. "It's about time you showed up." She said bluntly to him. This baffled Dilandau. "This is Hitomi's room." There was an awkward silence in the air. _She's the dragon's cat, why is she helping me?_ Dilandau wondered. Then as if to answer his question Merle continued to speak, "I'm only helping you because I know how much Hitomi loves you and I don't think anyone should stand in the way of love." Dilandau's eye's widened. He wouldn't kill her. "Well! Get going!" 

Dilandau opened the door and was ambushed by Hitomi. "What took you so long!?" she yelled. Dilandau pulled her into a protective embrace.

            "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Follow me," he instructed and broke the hug. Hitomi followed him out of the room and into the hallway. Merle stood there and smiled sweetly at Hitomi. Good luck Hitomi, Merle said inwardly.

            "Good bye Merle…"Hitomi whispered.

            As the two reached the stairs an old friend greeted them. Hitomi rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew exactly where this was going to go. She backed away; she knew she would only get in the way of the battle that would end all battles. No words were exchanged between the two. Both stood a few paces apart and both had their katanas in hand.

            Van, being the foolish fighter he was attacked. Dilandau blocked it and yawned. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked and yawned again. Of course this only fuelled Van's quick temper. He attacked again but more aggressively. However it wasn't aggressive enough. Dilandau blocked the attack and turned the tables.

            Dilandau attacked forcefully not once or twice but continuously. He attacked until the dragon king lost his balance and fell onto the carpeted floor. Dilandau stepped on the blade of the sword, making it impossible for the dragon to deflect any attack. Thinking quickly, the dragon tried to roll away but was stopped as a foot slammed down onto his chest.

            "Tell me Van, what's it like to know you're gong to die?" Dilandau raised his sword high above his head and drove it into Van's chest. Hitomi and Merle looked in horror. Neither of them had thought Dilandau would go so far as to kill Van. Mortally wound him yes but kill him, no. Merle's face paled; her childhood friend was dead. However, in a way she felt relieved. That feeling was short lived. Who would take the throne? Van was the last son of the former king. 

            Dilandau turned to Merle and pulled out a letter he forgot to give to her when he first came across her. She opened it nervously and read it over quickly. IT was from Folken. He's still alive! She had forgotten about him. He wound become king. But as she read through the letter it said that he didn't want to be king so in the event of Van's death he wanted her to take his spot.

            "What's it say Merle?" Hitomi asked curiously.

            "Folken…he…he…he wants me to be queen…"

A/N: Yes! I finally updated! Sorry about the lateness of it. Really I'm sorry! It was hard writing the fight scenes. I wasn't feeling evil. Well, hoped you enjoyed! One more chapter and the fic is finished! Can you believe it!? I can't! I don't want it too end.


	23. Chapter 23: We're a Miracle

A/N: SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I know it took me over a year but a lot has happened in the past year. First, last summer I had my family from Alberta visiting and my cousin became my shadow, following me everywhere. That made for very little time to work on this fic. Then school started and it was my senior year. Then a guy I went to school with died in a car accident. I got into a fight with a really good friend because she was an insensitive bitch. Then school was really exhausting me. But now things are beginning to look up. I'm now happy and in a good state of mind. I probably could have worked on the fic but it wouldn't have turned out happy. So now that I'm happy I can write a happy ending. (at the bottom there is a big list of "thank you"s. I decided to thank everyone at the end)

SabrioneballZ- yea, I had to kill Van. I had built up such a hate for him while writing this fic that I HAD to kill him. Justice had to be served! lol!

Rai Dorian- I know I should have made Merle more shocked but at the time I didn't really understand the emotions one feels when they lose someone they have loved all their life. Now I sorta understand and perhaps when I re-post this fic I'll change it a bit.

MysticalDreamer32- read what I said to Rai about Merle's reaction. Now about Louise. Yes she is queen but since Folken is still alive he would have been king but he doesn't want to. Plus I want a cat to be queen :P lol! The dragonslayers were a distraction so Dilly-sama could save Hitomi and slaughter Allen and Van

Feye Morgan- opps, silly me

merlegirl- a sequel eh? I dunno. At the moment I have no ideas for a plot. I kinda killed off Allen(the big bad guy) so….oh! no…that wouldn't last long or would it……hehehe…I might have a plot now…..

Snarfburgalar- Jajuka seems a little old to be paired with Merle. I mean, when Celena was still a kid he was fully grown. Plus, I thought dog and cats didn't get along? lol!

Frostmourne- You shou;d really try killing Allen off in your writing. It's so much fun and such a relief! It gives you a tingly feeling….lol!

Crystal Alethia- Glad my fic cheered you up

Shannondoah- lol! Ya I know what you mean about spelling and grammar. That's why after I'm done this I'm going back and re-editing the entire fic.

imikittie- ummm……ok?

Kya77- here's the long awaited chapter! I know it took long I'm glad you enjoy my fic.

_Here we are, safe at last  
We can breath a sigh, seems the storm has passed  
Through it all, no one knew,  
That all the tears in heaven, would bring me back to you  
No one I know, imagined we would make it  
But it only matters that we both believe  
  
[Chorus:]  
You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be  
And nothing can change it  
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale;  
Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday  
  
Everytime, I felt near defeat  
You were there for me oh  
By my side completely  
You give me strength ohh..  
you set me free... hey yeah yeah  
Its just because of you ohh..  
I'm all that i can be ohh..  
When im with you, the world is ours to reach for  
Together there is nothing we can't do. ooh ooh..  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Bridge:]  
The chance was so unlikely  
That we would ever win  
Two stars among the heavens  
Destiny brought you to me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)  
You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)  
Miracle_

_We're A Miracle By Christina Aquilera_

Chapter 23: We're A Miracle

A Month had passed since the chaos that changed many lives. Things were slowly settling down on both Gaea and the Mystic Moon. Merle, still shooken up, didn't know whether to curse Dilandau and Folken to the fiery pits of hell or to thank them. She knew deep in her hearth she would always hate them for what they did. Especially Dilandau. They had killed her childhood companion and her only family.

With Van's death, life became difficult for the young cat-woman. It was hard enough dealing with the loss of Van but she was hounded by advisors and had to comfort Louise. _Folken…why did you throw this on me? I'm not ready for this…_Merle thought as she read page after page of the pile of documents piled on the desk she sat at. _Louise would make a better queen. She knows more about this stuff than me!_ Merle sighed and slumped back into the red cushioned chair. She knew life would never be the same but she would have to deal with it.

Life on Gaea may have been grim and grey but that wasn't the case for the Mystic Moon. Hitomi found herself feeling confused with her emotions. She was glad Van and Allen were dead but she couldn't help be feel a bit of remorse. Sure Van had used her power but they had been through so much. Allen had been her first kiss and even proposed to her at one point but he had abducted her and along with Van, tried to change her heart.

Upon Hitomi and Dilandau's return to school Yukari, being the lovely friend she was, hounded the two for answers. Hitomi easily explained their disappearance. Too bad she couldn't do the same for her other friends. Hitomi's original story was she was ill and Dilandau stayed and nursed her back to health.

The story changed drastically thanks to Yukari and her imaginative mind. Yukari's story resembled that of a smutty romance novel plot. Hitomi was abducted and held captive by a group of serial rapists. Dilandau heroically came to her rescue and killed her captors. Hitomi was in disbelief when she heard the story. Dilandau however just grinned slyly and asked why the original story couldn't have been more like Yukari's version? It was, in his mind, closer to the truth.

"Dilandau!" Hitomi shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Are You ready!?"

"In a minute woman!" Dilandau barked back. Hitomi narrowed her eyes. _He takes longer getting ready than most girls I know!_

"Dilandau!" She yelled once more.

"Alright all ready!" came another bark from the top of the stairs. Hitomi raised a brow as she looked the albino up and down.

"It took you half an hour to look like that? What was the big hold up?" Dilandau eye twitched as he descended the stairs. Casually he approached her and draped his arm over her delicate shoulders.

"I just wanted to look perfect." He said and pulled her closer to his body.

A small smile crept to her lips as she shook her head. "Only you Dilandau…only you. But next time, try to move faster. We're gonna miss the excitement!"

"Where are we going exactly?" Dilandau asked at they existed the house.

"The Tanabata Matsuri festival. It's in Hiratsuka, Kanawaga Prefecture. I told you about last week baka!" Hitomi replied to Dilandau's blank expression. "Forget, get in the car." Dilandau shrugged and sat himself in the driver's seat.

It didn't take long for them to drive to Hiratsuka. Driving there was the easy part. Finding a place to park would prove to be more difficult. Dilandau grumbled and mumbled cursed and profanities under his breathe as he search for a place to park. "Now, had we left home earlier we wouldn't have this problem." Hitomi stated, trying to hide her amusement.

"Shut up." Dilandau snapped, his eyes focused on finding a spot, any spot. "Ah-ha!" Dilandau grinned victoriously as he found one and pulled in.

The two enjoyed an afternoon full of walking through the crowded streets, checking out the stalls selling souvenirs and watching the parades of brass bands, folk dancers and mikoshi, portable shrines. The streets were colourfully decorated with paper streamers and other festival decorations.

As day turned into night the hanabi taikai began. Hitomi and Dilandau were lucky enough to find a grassy hill to lay on to watch the display in the clear night sky. Dilandau was completely transfixed on the fireworks. He may have been living on the Mystic Moon for well over a year but in that year he never attended such festivals.

Hitomi rested her head on Dilandau's chest. She would have preferred Dilandau pay perhaps a little more attention to her but when she had told him that the hanabi taikai were like exploding balls of colourful fire, Dilandau could careless what was going on around him. But Hitomi smiled. She knew life could only get better from there on. And being in the arms of Dilandau were reassuring enough for her.

Hitomi lifted her head from Dilandau's chest as the display came to end. Slowly Dilandau sat up right and stared into the emerald orbs before him. His face softened and he leaned in towards her captive gaze. Both closed their eyes and let their lips and bodies fall into each other.

The End

A/N: I know it's short but at least I've finally finished it right? Actually, I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. Now I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:

Niffer, Kamira, Sailor Centauri1, Rai Dorian, Danielle, Singer, Marikalay, loremistress, Xelena, Koriina, SabineballZ, lidehtium, Blue Demon, RINA, Asellus Night, lagomorph, Wandering Soul, Faraday, Princess Neptune, hitomi21, Neko-Metallium, Shunu No Miko1, Frostmourne, Snarfburgalar, Feye Morgan, amara2417, who cares4, Lucifer, BEAR, animeluver, Platinum-Djinn, Kiya, Kat-Tastrophe, MoonFairy, holly, Cindy, Moon Smurf, Larania, snowykittenz, MysticMoonEmpress, jo, SHIER, Karasu Sage, jen, Kin, Anne-WritinAngel, Toki Mirage, Nel2, Unshattering Faith, Breathe, P-chan, areka hakai, Crystal Alethia, FOX, ice, dillpops, MysticalDreamer32, Sin Albatou, Emerald, Mad Meg Askevron, Lady Laran, Tears Crimson Blood, Always Dreaming, LittleAngel4, Burnt Ashes, Anonymous, merlegirl, Night of the Raven, , fallen-dark-angel, Shannondoah, imikittie, JO, and Kya77

Thank you everyone! THANK YOU!


	24. Alternate Ending

A/N: I felt bad for killing Van so here's an alternate ending. This ending will only work for the sequel I'm planning.

_I came I saw I kicked some ass  
The pain I cause it makes me laugh  
'Cause the way I do my thing is strange  
I just inject myself into your veins, yeah _

Can't run can't hide  
There's no way out  
The sun will rise and it's about  
Time for the wreckoning  
Time time for this girl to sing

Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
You know, you don't give a damn

Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door. (oh yeah)

Can't move can't breathe it's gettin dark  
The beast has come to steal your heart  
So you better practice your scream  
Well you may not live your dreams

Things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time

Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
You know, you don't give a damn

Things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Ya don't give a damn

And I'm running from my problems  
I got my funny face painted on  
And then I'll think of what you said to me  
And then I'll think of what you did to me  
I'll think of you and probably laugh  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
You're the one I'm running from

Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
Ah no, you don't give a damn

Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Ya don't give a damn

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
I'm walking out the door

The Wreckoning by Boomkat

Chapter 22: The Wreckoning

A large pillar of light filled the room, sweeping away the Dragonslayers, Dilandau and Folken to their old home; Gaea. Many of the Dragonslayers looked in awe at the place they had once called home. Ziabach hadn't changed very much since the last time they were there. The only real difference most of them noticed was the lack of soldiers patrolling the streets.

However, they had no time to catch up on old times with any relatives or old friends. They were there on a mission. Dilandau held his head high and lead his Dragonslayers to the guymelef storehouse. Folken separated from the group and headed for the Ziabach Fortress.

When he entered through the large metallic doors, memories of a blackened past flood his mind. Memories that he wished to forget. "Lord Folken," a husky voice spoke. Folken looked to his right to the Dragonslayer he had asked to accompany him. "What are your plans precisely? I need to know in order to make sure Dilandau doesn't get carried away." Folken chuckled to himself.

"Yes Jajuka." Folken paused when both he and the beast man came to his old study. He opened the door and entered, Jajuka followed closely behind. Folken took a seat at the neatly organized desk and gestured for Jajuka to sit as well. However the beast man prefered to stand. "The plan is quite simple actually. Dilandau and his troop will travel to Fanelia using their new Oreides guymelefs. They have been upgraded so that the stealth cloaks can be used in flight mode which will make entering the country easier."

When Folken finished explaining the plan to Jajuka, Dilandau arrived to hear Folken ramble on about how there was no need for innocent people to be slaughtered and such. Jajuka waited outside the study for Dilandau. Together the two of them went to the guymelef storehouse and explained the plan to the Dragonslayers. Jajuka had to correct Dilandau a few times much to the albino's dislike.

"Alright. Let's do it." Dilandau said over his radio from inside his guymelef. He grinned inwardly as he thought of his victory. _That dragon won't know what hit him…_

Hitomi sighed heavily as she gazed out the opened window. Her emerald eyes stayed locked on the blue orb in the sky. _Dilandau…when will you come? I don't know how much more of this I can take. I would have escaped if that were possible._ Her eyes drifted downward to the ground below. _But it's a long fall from this window…_

"Hitomi have you been listening to a single word I've been saying?" Allen asked as he had the impression he was being ignored. When Hitomi didn't answer he rose from his seat and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder which caught her attention quickly.

"Get your hand off of me." She growled bitterly. Allen however left his hand where it lay. "Allen-!" He grabbed her other shoulder, forcing her to face him.

"Hitomi listen to me."

"No!" she snapped back at him. "Now let go of me!" she tried to wriggle free of his grasp.

"No, not until you see the truth. Not until you realize that you're being manipulated by Dilandau!" Hitomi glared at him, tears welled up in her eyes.

"How can you say that!? Do you even know what someone who's been manipulated looks or acts like?" Allen went to answer but stopped. "That's what I thought. Now, please, just let me go." He removed his hands from her shoulders and turned his back to her. Hitomi turned her back away from him and continued to gaze out the window. When she heard the door close she felt relived that he was gone.

As night fell over the small city of Fanelia civilians locked their doors and called it a night. Few people scurried to their homes for rest. Everything seemed peaceful. When the only light in the sky was only that from the two moons, Dilandau gave the order to his men to exit their guymelefs and get into position. "Remember, no one kills the Dragon or that pansy ass knight but me." Dilandau reminded his soldiers.

Like invisible shadows, all seventeen of the Ziabach soldiers were able to sneak their way over the city walls completely undetected. They then fanned out though the city, being sure to stay in the shadows as they made their way to the castle. Anyone who came in their way was dealt with immediately. Anyone who tried to stop them was killed quickly.

Van sat in his bed with his wife Louise who seemed to be acting distant towards him. His bare hand traced her arm up to her shoulder then cupped her cheek. She rested her head in his hand and smiled sweetly.

She lifted her lashes and looked deep into his eyes. Van then caressed her silky hair, running his fingers through it gently. He lowered his head and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Just as their kiss was beginning to deepen a loud knock came from the door. Van groaned as he pulled away.

"Come in!" he growled. The door opened and in walked one of the Fanelian guards.

"Highness, My lady," He bowed his head before continuing. "Some of the other soldiers have spotted suspicious men wandering the city. Some report that they are heading to the castle." Van's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Stay here." He whispered to Louise then placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back." He pushed away the covers and climbed out of bed. "Alert everyone in the castle and to be prepared." The soldier bowed and left.

Van grabbed a blue tunic and slipped it on quickly. He then grabbed his sheathed sword and headed out the door. He had a strange feeling he knew exactly who it was that was trying to break into his castle.

Allen dashed down the hallway and towards Hitomi's chamber. As he reached the base of the stairs, he came face to face with a familiar foe. "Dilandau…" he growled through clenched teeth.

Dilandau grinned from ear to ear as he approached the heavenly knight. "It's been awhile Schezar." He sneered and unsheathed his katana. Allen did the same and prepared to attack.

Dilandau dodged the knight's sword. Even though it had been years since he had been in an actually battle, he could still move with keen precision. Every attack made by the foolish knight was easily blocked. "Please tell me that you're not trying Schezar." Dilandau chuckled as he blocked another sad excuse for an attack.

"I'm just warming up." Allen replied, trying to hide that he was almost gasping for air.

"Sure you are Schezar." Dilandau replied, rolling his eyes. "I think you're getting too old for this Schezar." With that said, Dilandau took the offensive. With every attack, the pansy ass knight was forced to take a step back. How had he become so strong? Allen found himself wondering. He had fought Dilandau once before and it wasn't much of a challenge.

Desperately the knight blocked all the oncoming attacks; beads of sweat rolled down his face. "Wondering how I increased in strength?" Dilandau asked, not waiting for a reply. He knew it was what the knighted wanted to know. "It's simple really. When I shared a body with your sister, she liked holding me back. Thank Gaea that she's gone. She was really a pest to have around. Although…it was fun when we would return to a female state. She always let me touch her-" Allen let out a horrid battle cry and charged at Dilandau who was smirking.

"What's wrong Allen? You seem upset."

"You monster!" he yelled and attacked carelessly. That would be his downfall. Dilandau saw an opening and took it. His sword plunged itself into the knight's chest. Blood gushed out of the wound as Dilandau withdrew. The knight stumbled backwards; his sword fell from his hand and clattered on the ground. His breathing became hard and laboured as blood began to fill his lungs.

"Well, well, well. It seems like the invincible knight is about to die." Dilandau sneered. He bent down and picked up the Allen's sword. He forced Allen to back up into a wall, blood spilling onto the floor with each step. "Time to say good bye pansy ass." With that said Dilandau stabbed Allen in the chest again but this time into his heart. Allen gasped and his head dropped; he was dead.

Dilandau sheathed his sword and grinned triumphantly. He had rid the world of a pansy knight. Now all that was left was to kill the dragon which posed no real threat. Allen fell so easily, the dragon would fall even easier.

Dilandau ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. When he reached the top he ran down the hallway only to come across a familiar looking woman. She wore a long white night gown. "It's about time you showed up." She said bluntly to him. This baffled Dilandau. "This is Hitomi's room." There was an awkward silence in the air. _She's the dragon's cat, why is she helping me?_ Dilandau wondered. Then as if to answer his question Merle continued to speak, "I'm only helping you because I know how much Hitomi loves you and I don't think anyone should stand in the way of love." Dilandau's eye's widened. He wouldn't kill her. "Well! Get going!"

Dilandau opened the door and was ambushed by Hitomi. "What took you so long!?" she yelled. Dilandau pulled her into a protective embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Follow me," he instructed and broke the hug. Hitomi followed him out of the room and into the hallway. Merle stood there and smiled sweetly at Hitomi. _Good luck Hitomi_, Merle said inwardly.

"Good bye Merle…"Hitomi whispered.

As the two reached the stairs an old friend greeted them. Hitomi rolled her eyes and sighed. Dilandau shoved Hitomi aside. He didn't want her to be involved with the coming duel. It would be a battle to end all battles. No words were exchanged between Dilandau and Van. Both stood a few paces apart and both had their katanas in hand.

Van, being the foolish fighter he was attacked. Dilandau blocked it and yawned. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked and yawned again. Of course this only fuelled Van's quick temper. He attacked again but more aggressively. However it wasn't aggressive enough. Dilandau blocked the attack and turned the tables.

Dilandau attacked forcefully not once or twice but continuously. He attacked until the dragon king lost his balance and fell onto the carpeted floor. Dilandau stepped on the blade of the sword, making it impossible for the dragon to deflect any attack. Thinking quickly, the dragon tried to roll away but was stopped as a foot slammed down onto his chest.

"Tell me Van, what's it like to know you're gong to die?" Dilandau raised his sword high above his head and prepared to drive it into Van's chest. Hitomi and Merle looked in horror.

"No!" Merle cried as she pounced on Dilandau, who then fell to the ground.

Dilandau mutter many curse through his clenched teeth and turned to hit the young cat woman. However his hands would never meet the cat's body. "Dilandau don't!"

Both cat and albino turned towards Hitomi. She knelt down beside Dilandau and looked deep into his eyes. "You've got your revenge. Let's just go home." Dilandau bit his lip to stop him from yelling at her. "I just want to go home." Looking into those emerald eyes always seemed to calm Dilandau.

"Fine." Dilandau growled before rising to his feet. He glared down at the dragon who was still laying on the floor.

Van went to reach for his sword but was stopped by Merle who grabbed his arm. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Van-sama…just let them leave…" Van went to object but couldn't. It would be cowardly to attack an enemy with their backs turned. The battle was over.

A/N: So how did you enjoy this portion of the Alternate ending? Satisfied? I just felt kinda bad about killing Van. Plus, with ending I can make my sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel! Now, for the second part:

_Here we are, safe at last  
We can breath a sigh, seems the storm has passed  
Through it all, no one knew,  
That all the tears in heaven, would bring me back to you  
No one I know, imagined we would make it  
But it only matters that we both believe _

Chorus:  
You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be  
And nothing can change it  
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale;  
Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday

Everytime, I felt near defeat  
You were there for me oh  
By my side completely  
You give me strength ohh..  
you set me free... hey yeah yeah  
Its just because of you ohh..  
I'm all that i can be ohh..  
When im with you, the world is ours to reach for  
Together there is nothing we can't do. ooh ooh..

Chorus

Bridge:  
The chance was so unlikely  
That we would ever win  
Two stars among the heavens  
Destiny brought you to me

Chorus

You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)  
You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)  
Miracle

We're A Miracle By Christina Aquilera

Chapter 23: We're A Miracle

A Month had passed since the chaos that changed many lives. Things were slowly settling down on both Gaea and the Mystic Moon. Van was a little shooken up and still a bit confused as to what had happened. He still had trouble with coming to terms with the path Hitomi had chosen. And still wondered why, out of all the men on the Mystic Moon she had to choose _him_.

Life on Gaea may have been grim and gray but that wasn't the case for the Mystic Moon. Hitomi found herself feeling confused with her emotions. She was glad Allen was dead but she couldn't help be feel a bit of remorse. Allen had been her first kiss and even proposed to her at one point but he had abducted her and along with Van, tried to change her heart.

Upon Hitomi and Dilandau's return to school Yukari, being the lovely friend she was, hounded the two for answers. Hitomi easily explained their disappearance. Too bad she couldn't do the same for her other friends. Hitomi's original story was she was ill and Dilandau stayed and nursed her back to health.

The story changed drastically thanks to Yukari and her imaginative mind. Yukari's story resembled that of a smutty romance novel plot. Hitomi was abducted and held captive by a group of serial rapists. Dilandau heroically came to her rescue and killed her captors. Hitomi was in disbelief when she heard the story. Dilandau however just grinned slyly and asked why the original story couldn't have been more like Yukari's version? It was, in his mind, closer to the truth.

"Dilandau!" Hitomi shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Are You ready!?"

"In a minute woman!" Dilandau barked back. Hitomi narrowed her eyes. _He takes longer getting ready than most girls I know!_

"Dilandau!" She yelled once more.

"Alright all ready!" came another bark from the top of the stairs. Hitomi raised a brow as she looked the albino up and down.

"It took you half an hour to look like that? What was the big hold up?" Dilandau eye twitched as he descended the stairs. Casually he approached her and draped his arm over her delicate shoulders.

"I just wanted to look perfect." He said and pulled her closer to his body.

A small smile crept to her lips as she shook her head. "Only you Dilandau…only you. But next time, try to move faster. We're gonna miss the excitement!"

"Where are we going exactly?" Dilandau asked at they existed the house.

"The Tanabata Matsuri festival. It's in Hiratsuka, Kanawaga Prefecture. I told you about last week baka!" Hitomi replied to Dilandau's blank expression. "Forget, get in the car." Dilandau shrugged and sat himself in the driver's seat.

It didn't take long for them to drive to Hiratsuka. Driving there was the easy part. Finding a place to park would prove to be more difficult. Dilandau grumbled and mumbled cursed and profanities under his breathe as he search for a place to park. "Now, had we left home earlier we wouldn't have this problem." Hitomi stated, trying to hide her amusement.

"Shut up." Dilandau snapped, his eyes focused on finding a spot, any spot. "Ah-ha!" Dilandau grinned victoriously as he found one and pulled in.

The two enjoyed an afternoon full of walking through the crowded streets, checking out the stalls selling souvenirs and watching the parades of brass bands, folk dancers and mikoshi, portable shrines. The streets were colourfully decorated with paper streamers and other festival decorations.

As day turned into night the hanabi taikai began. Hitomi and Dilandau were lucky enough to find a grassy hill to lay on to watch the display in the clear night sky. Dilandau was completely transfixed on the fireworks. He may have been living on the Mystic Moon for well over a year but in that year he never attended such festivals.

Hitomi rested her head on Dilandau's chest. She would have preferred Dilandau pay perhaps a little more attention to her but when she had told him that the hanabi taikai were like exploding balls of colourful fire, Dilandau could careless what was going on around him. But Hitomi smiled. She knew life could only get better from there on. And being in the arms of Dilandau were reassuring enough for her.

Hitomi lifted her head from Dilandau's chest as the display came to end. Slowly Dilandau sat up right and stared into the emerald orbs before him. His face softened and he leaned in towards her captive gaze. Both closed their eyes and let their lips and bodies fall into each other.

The End

A/N: well, there you have it. The end. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
